


Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

by GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Ben knows how to cook, Did I mention there is FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Nude Modeling, Pining, Professor Ben Solo, Professors, Shameless Smut, Snow, Snowed In, Teasing, These two have a lot of FUN, Titanic vibes, first snow, fun in the kitchen, fun in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/pseuds/GreyForceUser
Summary: Rey Johnson is new to New England and gets caught completely unprepared for the first snow of the season. The one and only Professor Ben Solo is there to help.





	1. My car is snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the [Reylo Trash Compactor Facebook Group ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2046644542252934)Winter Fic collection. Writers chose from a list of prompts. 
> 
> The prompt chosen for this story is "My car is stuck in the snow".
> 
> Thank you to my beta [ @fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo)!!
> 
> The setting is based on a college visit I made with my soon to be high school graduate artist. Enjoy the fluff!

When Rey Johnson arrived in Beverly in August, she was not thinking about snow. Yet the snowflakes falling gently outside her classroom window was all she was thinking about right now.

 

Moving from California to Massachusetts over the summer, she knew she would have various new challenges to face. Dealing with the first snowfall of her life in early November was not among them. Having grown up near Palm Springs, she was used to heat waves and sunscreen, not snow storms and shovels. She hadn't even purchased a pair of gloves or winter jacket yet!

 

A number of her fellow professors at Beverly College of Art had informed her that she wouldn't have to worry about snow until probably mid-December. Rarely in recent memory had snow arrived before Thanksgiving, yet here it was, falling steadily while her anxiety rose. The students in her fabrication class were equally interested in the white fluffy flakes beginning to pile up on the ground.

 

"Okay guys, let's make sure you're concentrating on what you're doing. I know the snow is exciting but these are dangerous tools if you aren't paying attention," she reminded her class.

 

Rey had hoped she would be out of town by the time the snow arrived, but the meteorologists on the east coast seemed to be much worse than on the west. They said the snow wasn't going to arrive until the next day! She needed to be out of her new apartment for the weekend for desperately needed repairs to the 40-year-old boiler that provided heat and hot water to all the tenants. The landlord's plan was to have this project completed two weeks ago, but the work was pushed back to this weekend due to equipment needs.

 

Now, instead of having heat and hot water for the first snow of the year, she was feeling grossly underprepared and completely overwhelmed. She'd made a reservation at a Holiday Inn a couple of towns over, but now she wasn't sure how she was going to get there safely since she had never driven in snow before. Not to mention the no shovel issue. The best she could hope for was that the snow would stop soon and not get too high. Unfortunately, that was not the hubbub she was hearing from the students as they pulled out their cell phones checking snowfall totals.

 

By the time Rey's late afternoon class ended, there were six inches of snow on the ground with no sign of letting up. The forecast she looked up in between classes predicted heavy snowfall throughout the rest of the day and night until the storm moved out in the morning. She'd checked with the landlord and the contractor had arrived on time in the morning and worked all day, so the heat was definitely off. There was no way she could stay in the third-floor apartment across from the ocean. It would be too cold, especially with the winds coming in off the ocean into the drafty old house.

 

The only thing Rey thought might be possible was to check with campus housing and see if there were any open spaces she might be able to use for the night. And if worse came to worst, maybe she could sleep on the couch in the security or student services offices. She'd never faced this type of issue before and really just had no idea where to start to find a solution.

 

As she made her way to the student services office, she ran into one of the kinder professors she'd met. They were all very nice and welcoming to her; she really had nothing to complain about. But this professor, Ben Solo, had gone out of his way to take her for a coffee before school started and had offered to show her around downtown Beverly so she would have a chance to learn the area. She just hadn't had a chance yet to take him up on that offer.

 

He must have noticed her panicked expression because he looked at her with a furrowed brow and downturned lips.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

 

"Not really, no."

 

"What's up? Anything I can help with?" he responded sweetly.

 

"Well, I've never even seen snow before in my life, I have no heat in my apartment, and I was supposed to be somewhere else before this damn snow got here!" she rushed out with exasperation in her voice. "My car is going to be completely snowed in and I don't even have a shovel to dig it out!"

 

"Okay, slow down," he admonished calmly. "Let's start from the beginning. Why don't you have heat in your apartment?"

 

"The boiler was supposed to be replaced two weeks ago, but it's this weekend instead. I'm staying at a Holiday Inn in...I don't remember the name of the town but it's near here. And I've never even seen snow until today, much less driven in it," Rey whined with a pained expression.

 

"So you need a place to stay? Easy; you can stay with me. I _have_ seen snow before _and_ driven in it. I have a spare bedroom you are welcome to. And I have plenty of heat," Ben replied as if staying with him was the most obvious solution in the world.

 

"I mean, I have working heat so you'll be fine," his cheeks were slightly flushed as he amended his previous statement.

 

"Oh, God. I couldn't put you out like that. I'm sure campus housing will be able to help me out. But thank you for offering. It's really very kind of you," she replied with s wavering smile and a tone that lacked enthusiasm.

 

"Really, Rey. It's not putting me out at all. I have plenty of room and you'll get a much better night of sleep in an actual bed than on a couch somewhere. I have shovels and scrapers. I can help you dig out your car in the morning."

 

Rey looked at him warily, chewing on her bottom lip as she weighed her options, which were admittedly slim. She could either take her chance that she'd be sleeping on a couch in this very building or agree to Ben's offer. As much as she knew to sleep on the couch in the main campus building was not a great option, accepting help from others was still something she struggled with. It stemmed from her youth in the foster system, fighting for everything she had. No one had helped her in those days, so she got used to doing everything for herself. It had been a necessity to survive. Even though it wasn't a necessity anymore, she continued to experience difficulty allowing others to assist her. It just felt _wrong_ somehow.

 

She contemplated the man in front of her, looking at her earnestly and waiting for her answer. He had been nothing but exceptionally kind to her. He had even gone out of his way to ask her about her first day of classes when the first official day of school ended. None of the administration had checked in with her. Only Ben Solo had.

 

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" she prodded, a higher pitch evident in her voice.

 

"Absolutely," the man responded confidently. "Come on, let's get ready to go. Do you need to stop by your apartment to get anything?"

 

"Yeah, I packed up my stuff this morning and was just going to pop in and grab it before leaving town."

 

"Where do you live?" he questioned as they walked toward the faculty room.

 

"Right across from the ocean," she replied. "There's no way I could teach three blocks from the ocean and not try to get an apartment where I can see it every day."

 

Ben chuckled as they walked. They both went to retrieve their belongings. They walked together to the back of the building to where Ben was parked.

 

"Was the ocean part of the draw for you to take the open position here?" he inquired as they headed toward his car.

 

"Absolutely yes. Where I grew up was landlocked and it was a long way to the ocean. So when I found this position in a seaside town, I jumped at the chance. Of course, the house I live in is really old and drafty, but that's a price I'm willing to pay."

 

"Well, at least until you go through a New England winter. You may change your mind about that after you experience it," he laughed.

 

He went to the passenger side and used his gloved hand to wipe snow off the door so he could unlock it and let her get inside. Then he went to the driver side and did the same before getting in and starting the engine and cranking the heat. He reached into the backseat to grab a snow scraper with a brush on one side.

 

"I'll be right back."

 

Rey's teeth began chattering as she sat in Ben's car completely underdressed for the cold weather while he began brushing the snow off the windows of the car. As he worked his way around the car, she sat wondering if staying at his home was inappropriate or would be frowned upon by the college. She hadn't read anything in the materials she had been given that fraternizing with other professors was not allowed. She also hadn't noticed anything about romantic relationships between faculty as a problem.

 

She thought Ben was very handsome with his chestnut eyes and raven colored hair. He had very fair skin with beauty marks on his face that she'd noticed on multiple occasions. What had really caught her attention, though, was his plump red lips. They were lips that begged to be kissed. He'd never indicated he was interested in her that way and in fact had been nothing but respectful and professional towards her. Thus far, he'd been the perfect colleague and she was grateful to have encountered such a person at her new job.

 

When heat finally started blowing into the car after several minutes, Rey was relieved. She was so cold from not having the proper outerwear quite yet. It was only a few minutes more before the snow on the windshield started melting and drifting down the glass. Shortly after that, the driver side door opened and Ben slid into the seat.

 

He looked over at Rey and her arms were crossed over her chest with her hands rubbing up and down.

 

"I'm sorry I don't have a blanket or anything in the car to help you get warm," he commented with a wince.

 

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she replied. As soon as she finished her sentence her teeth chattered and Ben laughed again.

 

"Yeah, right."

 

He looked in the back seat of the car and saw something he started reaching for.

 

"I forgot I had this in the car!" he exclaimed as he pulled a hoodie from the backseat to give to her. "Here, put this on under your coat."

 

Rey took the hoodie and unzipped her thin jacket to pull on the sweatshirt, leaving the hood over her head as she zipped her coat back up.

 

"Better?" he inquired, eyebrows raised.

 

"Yes! Much better, thank you!" she replied as a smile lit up her face.

 

"Good. Good," he murmured, nodding his head in agreement. "Okay, where to?"

Rey gave him the directions to her apartment and Ben drove at a ridiculously slow pace down the snow-covered roads. Plows had been by already, but all the road surfaces had at least a thin layer of snow. They pulled up in front of Rey's building several minutes later.

 

"Wow, you do have a great view of the ocean from here," he commented excitedly. "Do you need any help?"

 

"No, no. I've got it. I'll just be a minute," she responded as she got out of the car and trudged up the unshoveled walkway to the door.

 

She entered the cold apartment and knew immediately she had made the right decision.  There was no way she could have stayed in her apartment during this storm with no heat or hot water. She grabbed her shoulder bag off her bed and locked the door as she left. She put her bag in the backseat of Ben's car before retaking her seat beside him.

 

"Okay, let's go," Ben stated as he put the car in drive and began the slow crawl back towards the main road that went through Beverly's town center.

 

"I don't think I asked before. Where do you live, Ben?" Rey asked conversationally as she looked out the window.

 

"In Beverly. Not far."

 

He drove ever so slowly on the white streets, careful to apply his breaks well in advance of stop signs or traffic lights. Despite the treacherous driving conditions, the man whose head practically touched the ceiling of the car seemed calm.

 

"How are you so calm? I'm a nervous wreck just watching!" she marveled at him.

 

He huffed a laugh before replying in an amused voice, "Well, I have lived in New England pretty much my whole life so I've driven through a lot of snow. It's not that I'm not nervous, I just have confidence in what my car can handle.

 

"I'm also mapping out the route in my mind so I don't have to go up or down any big inclines. Small cars don't do well on hills, even on roads that have been plowed already," he informed her, never taking his eyes from the road.

 

"Well, that is a really good tip I need to remember. I can walk to work, but I'm sure at some point this winter I will have to drive my car in the snow. But I'd like to avoid it for as long as possible," she mused, her gaze attentive to the winter wonderland surrounding them as they drove.

 

"Not necessarily a bad plan. But if you're going to live here for any length of time, you will need to get comfortable driving in bad weather. You need a teacher," he commented with a playful tone.

 

"I hate to admit it but you might be right. In the California desert, it doesn't even rain very often so I'm not really used to that either. I was a nervous wreck the few times I braved the rain last month," was her response, a tightness evident in her voice.

 

"Well, I'd be happy to teach you. If you want me to, that is," Ben suggested apprehensively.

 

"Really? I wouldn't want to be a bother. You're already being so nice to me," she replied.

 

"It's no bother at all. We were all snow rookies once. A little practice when you don't actually have to get somewhere would help build some confidence so you're not afraid."

 

He looked up and adjusted his rearview mirror with one hand before returning both hands to the wheel.

 

"And why wouldn't I be nice to you? You're nice," he finished, his voice a bit softer and lower than the rest of his explanation.

 

Rey blushed a bit and she felt a warmth spread out from the middle of her chest as she looked at him. She wasn't sure, but she thought she might have seen a bit of pink on his cheeks as well.

 

"Well, thank you, Ben," was her genuine reply as she returned to looking straight ahead through the windshield.

 

"You're welcome," he answered in that same soft, low tone.

 

A companionable silence fell between them and she began to focus her attention less on the driving and more on the picturesque New England landscape they passed by. An expression of awe overcame her complexion as she watched the snow continue to fall and glint off the streetlights and headlights of passing cars.

 

"Wow, I was so focused on getting out of town I haven't had the chance to take in how beautiful everything is covered in snow," she commented, her brows arched and a soft smile on her lips.

 

They happened to be stopped at a red light waiting and Ben glanced over at Rey, observing her wonder at the wintery scene outside the car.

 

"Yeah, sometimes you don't see how beautiful it is right away," he stated, his eyes still fixed on her face. Several quiet moments passed until she turned and met his gaze, saying his name softly.

 

"Ben?"

 

"Yeah?" he answered still looking at her intensely.

 

"The light turned green," she informed him, unable to pull her own eyes away.

 

He ripped his sight back towards the road, and this time she was positive she saw a blush creeping across his cheeks.

 

"Oh!" he stammered in a weakened voice before clearing his throat. "Thanks," he added, his voice now stronger and louder.

 

Rey smiled to herself and turned her own blushing face to look out her window. She remained silent as she took in the houses they passed until they finally turned into a Townhouse complex. She marveled at the well-coiffed neighborhood they wound their way through until Ben finally pulled into a plowed driveway.

 

"Wow, your driveway is already plowed?" she exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, the complex fees include plowing," he answered her incredulous query. "It's definitely a perk I appreciate, especially coming home from work on a night like tonight."

 

They got out of his car into the falling snow and Rey looked around at the well-lit street of connected homes. Ben got her bag and his own brief bag out of the car while Rey looked up at the sky, letting the crystalline flakes fall onto her upturned face. He stood and watched as she closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue to catch a taste of the glistening snow falling.

 

After a moment, she brought her face down and beamed at Ben while she licked her lips to capture the snow and wetness that had gathered there. She watched as his eyes dropped to the movement her lips were making.

 

"That's the first time I've ever tasted real snow," she enlightened bashfully, trying to blink away snowflakes caught on her eyelashes.

 

"I can see you are enjoying it," he remarked with a smile. "Come on, let's get inside. That is if you're done eating snow?"

 

They both laughed at that and then turned towards the walkway to his front door. He let her in after they both stomped snow off their shoes and pants on the porch. He turned on the lights as they entered into a huge living room and her jaw dropped. This was a palace compared to her tiny little one-bedroom apartment.

 

"Oh my God, this is huge!" she exclaimed, her mouth still agape. "I'm so jealous of all the space you have!"

 

He chuckled uncomfortably as he took off his coat and gloves and hung them on the hook by the door. Rey finally turned to look at him and he was holding his hand out for her coat. Once their jackets and shoes were off, he led her into the living room and put her bag down on the floor by the stairs.

 

"When you said you had plenty of room, you weren't kidding," she said with a bemused smile.

 

"It's home," he shrugged, leading her through the dining room to the kitchen.

 

"This is the kitchen. Please help yourself to whatever you want," he commented as he walked around bar stools on his tour. He continued walking down a short hallway back towards the stairs by the front door. He pointed to a door on the left, "This the first-floor bathroom. And I'll show you to the guest room."

 

He picked up her bag by the stairs and took two steps at a time with his preposterously long legs, leaving her to trail behind. He passed another bathroom before leading her to a bedroom.

 

"That's your bathroom," he said as he pointed to it. "And this is the guest room. Please make yourself at home."

 

Rey entered the tastefully decorated bedroom. There was a queen-sized bed (she assumed, she just knew it was bigger than her double) up against a wall that was a color she couldn't name; a cross between yellow and ivory. Whatever the proper name, it was quite lovely when paired with dark wood accents throughout the room. The bed had a wooden headboard outside with a swirled wrought iron on the inside. On either side of the bed was a nightstand in the same color wood as the bed complete with wrought iron lamps on each. The window had drapes the same color as the wood and the walls were decorated with art in dark wood frames. The bedding tied everything together with seafoam green, sunflowers, and brownish leaves.

 

She looked closer at the pictures on the walls.

 

"Did you do these?" she asked while studying the large frame over the bed.

 

"Yes," he answered in that deep voice.

 

"This is really beautiful," she remarked, taking in the pastel still life artwork with a smile. She glanced at him to see he watching her intently for her reaction.

 

"Thank you," he replied softly, a small smile forming as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

Rey took in the rest of the artwork on another wall before turning to him fully.

 

"Did you decorate this room? It's really lovely."

 

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but I _am_ an artist Rey," he tilted his head to one side while his eyebrow shot up.

 

"Haha," was her snide answer. "I absolutely have not noticed at _all_ that you are an artist!" she snorted.

 

He smiled easily at her before turning to leave the room.

 

"What do you like to drink? I have some beer and some whiskey; possibly a bottle of wine," he inquired.

 

"Definitely wine if you have it," she called to him. "I'll be right down to help."

 

"Take your time," her host answered, his voice echoing down the hallway.

 

Rey pulled her phone out to call the hotel and cancel her reservation for the night. She might still be charged for the night, but it was worth a try to see if she could avoid paying for a night in a hotel she wasn't going to use. By some early Christmas miracle, she was able to get the manager to only charge a small fee for late cancellation due to the weather.

 

Relieved, she then texted her new friend Finn, who owned and managed a comic book store in downtown Beverly, very close to the school. She'd met him within the first week of moving to the small community, having popped into his store one day. They hit it off immediately and she had visited him at his store every week since. He'd even invited her out a few times with his group of friends. Finn was really the only person she had to inform that her plan for the night had changed. And even that wasn't strictly necessary to tell him. For some reason, she felt like she needed to tell _someone_ where she ended up for the night.

 

********

 

Ben was typing on his laptop in the faculty room when he heard the President of the college come in, obviously giving one of the newly hired professors the grand tour. In retrospect, he was thankful for the fact that he looked up to see who the new person was before the President actually introduced him. He knew the new faculty member was Rey Johnson, but he had been on an international trip with students when interviews had taken place. Fabrication was a bit out of his area of expertise so he really had not paid attention to the new staffer at all, aside from seeing the new name here and there. He was utterly thunderstruck when he glanced over, that he did a double-take, his eyes going wide and his eyebrows rising up almost to his hairline.

 

Rey Johnson was a _woman_. Not only was she a woman, but she was absolutely the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. He was so happy he had that extra thirty seconds to pull himself back together so he didn't make a complete fool of himself before the President made the introductions.

 

If he thought she was beautiful before, he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him in greeting. He saw those ridiculously adorable dimples on her cheeks and he practically melted on the spot. He did his best to pay attention and he thinks he said 'hi' to her, but honestly, the blood pounding in his ears was making it hard to do anything but stare at her. He has absolutely no idea what the President said after that because he was just focusing on her smile and trying to make sure he was breathing and that his heart was still beating.

 

He does remember smiling at her, the warmth of her tiny hand in his and how he held onto it probably longer than was really appropriate. He glanced back and forth between her and the President as if he was actually hearing what was said. He did manage to catch that she was new to the area.

 

"Oh, where are you from?" he finally found his voice to speak.

 

"From California, near Palm Springs," she replied.

 

His brilliant mind was able to capture that her accent was British, which intrigued him only further.

 

"You have a British accent?" he stated the obvious.

 

"Yes, I was born in England but moved to America when I was young." He noticed her expression changed slightly as she spoke, her brightness dimming somewhat.

 

"Well since you're new to the area, I'd be happy to show you around the downtown. We have a number of former alumni that own their own businesses," he offered with a hopeful expression.

 

"That would be brilliant. I will definitely take you up on that offer. Ben was it?" she ventured carefully.

 

"Yes, Ben. Ben Solo," he answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll come to find you later in the week and we'll grab some coffee downtown while I show you around."

 

Then the President ended the conversation by directing the brunette out of the faculty room and into the hallway where she met yet another new person. It took Ben several minutes of standing there watching dumbly before he realized he was staring and should probably sit back down at his laptop. The first thing he did was go to the college faculty page to search Rey Johnson.

 

********

 

He was actually on his way to her studio when she came walking towards him with terror in her eyes.

 

He had definitely been playing it cool with her the last couple months, trying not to make it too obvious that he liked her. He tried to pass off everything as "helping her adjust" to her new town and her new job. He'd taken her for coffee before the students came back to campus and walked around downtown Beverly with her.  The city was incredibly old and had a lovely winding busy main street that was only a block from the college. There was all manner of businesses with constant foot traffic going in and out of each establishment.

 

After school started, he'd offered to take her to some of his favorite places, particularly the ones students didn't flock to. Unfortunately, that adventure had yet to come to fruition. Rey was still furnishing her apartment, transferring her license and all the other chores and paperwork that came with relocating to a new state. In addition, there had been numerous school events they each had to attend, sponsor or participate in.

 

As a result, he was much more limited in his time with her than he would have liked. Still, he would drop by and bring her tea he'd prepared for her in the faculty room to the sculpting lab in the basement of the building. Sometimes he would just stop by to check in to see how she was doing and if she needed anything. He certainly had never been this attentive to any previous new staff that came to the school, but she didn't know that. He figured he would let her become a bit more settled before he asked her out. Which really meant he was waiting until he'd gathered the courage.

 

So when debacle of Rey's car being completely snowed in and needing a place to stay arose, he'd jumped at the opportunity. Except for now that she was in his house, looking incredibly enticing and adorable, he was at a bit of a loss on how this was going to go.

 

As he looked in his fridge contemplating what he could make for dinner, she came bounding into the kitchen to take a seat on one of the bar stools. He glanced over as she sat down. She was still wearing the hoodie he had given her in the car, and he felt his heart flip-flop.

 

"Did you find wine?" she chirruped hopefully.

 

"Oh, yeah, I did," he uttered as he opened a cabinet for glasses. He opened the wine and poured her a glass, then poured himself two fingers of Johnnie Walker. He walked over and handed her the wine glass, holding up his own glass for a toast.

 

"To your first snowstorm!" he exclaimed, moving to clink his glass with hers.

 

"Cheers," she replied with a chuckle. "Let's hope I'm a bit more prepared for the next one!"

 

They both took a drink, Ben never taking his sight off her as she sipped from the wineglass.

 

"Dinner...do you like pasta?" he questioned, his brow wrinkling.

 

"Who doesn't?" was her reply before she gulped a swallow of her wine. "I don't know what kind of wine you poured me, but right now, it's the best damn wine I've ever had."

 

"Well, my mom brought it over one time so it probably is a pretty good wine. She has expensive taste," he mused, taking another draw of his own drink.

 

"Okay, so I'm going to make a lazy man's baked ziti," he announced.

 

"What is a 'lazy man's baked ziti'?" her head tilted to the side with a slow smile and her gaze narrowed in on him.

 

"Well, it's ziti with sauce with a couple layers of mozzarella cheese," he returned. "It's really easy, which is why it's called 'lazy man's'. I learned it from one of my roommates in college. If you like pasta and you like cheese, you'll love this."

 

"That sounds bloody delicious. What can I do to help?" was her exuberant reply.

 

"You're my guest. You don't need to do anything but sit there and look pretty," he blushed as he realized what he said. Then he turned to the cabinet to pull out a pan to fill with water to boil. When he risked a glance at her, she was smiling and had a sweet pink color on her own cheeks.

 

She sat silently watching Ben as he maneuvered through his kitchen, his ease and comfort with cooking obvious.

 

"So tell me more about yourself, Ben Solo," she announced, spreading her elbows out on the counter and leaning in. "I feel like all I've done is answer questions about myself when we're together. I know almost nothing about you.” She waved a hand at him, "So dish!" she ordered.

 

He continued preparing their dinner as he answered her questions about where he was from originally, where he went to school, and all the other basic demographic questions she could think of. He noticed her wine glass was empty and pulled the bottle from the fridge to refill her glass.

 

"Ah, thank you. Ever the attentive host," she smiled. He hummed in reply.

 

They continued to talk and refill their glasses while they waited for their meal to finish cooking. He'd gotten her to laugh a few times and he decided that her laugh was like angels singing.

 

As they ate and drank, they told each other college stories. Some were funny, some not so funny. And they talked passionately and at length about the moment they knew they wanted to be an artist. Then about when they knew they wanted to teach art, and why they had chosen this very small school in Massachusetts to share their talents.

 

When it appeared they were both finished with their plates, Rey sprung up to grab his plate and bring it with her to the sink.

 

"Oh no no no no no. You're the guest. You're supposed to sit and look pretty, remember?" he admonished her, trying to grab the plates from her.

 

"There are better things for this arse to do than just sit and look pretty," she blurted out as they both held onto one of the plates and their gazes met. Her face turned scarlet at the implication and she snorted.

 

"Oh bollocks, that came out completely wrong!" she exclaimed. "What I _meant_ was I can handle doing the dishes. You cooked; it's only fair." She turned her red face away from him, not daring to meet his eyes.

 

"Okay fine, if you wash, I'll dry," he insisted. He let go of the plate and went to gather the other dishes from the dining room table.

 

"I hate to tell you this, but you've just about drunk this whole bottle of wine," he laughed as he brought the practically empty bottle into the kitchen.

 

"Well no wonder my cheeks feel so warm," she snickered as she put both hands on her cheeks. After she pulled her hands down smiling at him, he moved his hand up to her face.

 

"Let me feel," he murmured, pressing his large hand against her flaming cheek. She froze as the warmth from his touch made her warm in _other_ places. They stood transfixed on each other for several heartbeats before Ben pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. He turned back toward the dining room.

 

"I'll get the rest of the dishes," he mumbled, walking away.

 

When he returned, she peeked at him and noticed his cheeks were now flushed as well. Although she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or how he just caressed her cheek a moment ago. While they were staring at each other, she hadn't noticed the color of his cheeks because she was honestly too busy looking at his plump red lips. She'd been wondering for a while now what it might feel like to have those lips on hers.

 

She filled the sink with soap and water and began washing the dishes as he began taking care of the leftovers.

 

"So, Ben Solo, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked boldly, deciding a full bottle of wine into a conversation was the best time to take the plunge.

 

She laughed to herself when she heard him practically choke behind her. He coughed a couple times before venturing to use his voice again.

 

"Do I have a girlfriend?" he echoed back at her.

 

"Yes, that was the question. We talked about a lot of things, but you didn't mention a girlfriend. So...I'm wondering. Do you have a girlfriend?" she elaborated logically.

 

"No, I don't have a girlfriend," he returned, putting the wrapped leftovers in the fridge.

 

"Good," Rey mumbled, just barely loud enough for him to hear. But he definitely heard and whipped his head toward her like a deer hearing a noise in the woods. She heard the fridge close and his feet padding over towards her. He had a towel in his hands as he grabbed a washed plate.

 

"Did...you...just say...good?" he inquired, his voice tense.

 

"Yeah, I did," she acknowledged, giving him a sideways glance with a smirk. Then she turned her head back to the sink in front of her, but not before she saw a smile creep across his face.

 

"And, uh...you're not dating anyone? No long-distance boyfriend?" he probed more confidently, looking down at the counter where he placed the now dry plate.

 

"Nope! I'm as single as single can be," she declared with a smile, glimpsing the smile that erupted on his face at her answer.

 

"Good," he echoed her previous response. She finished washing another dish and handed it to him to dry.

 

"So I guess the question is...would you be interested in going on a date?" he asked, slightly less secure in what the answer might be.

 

"Well...I guess...maybe? I mean, it really depends on who is asking," she asserted, a smirk on her face as she looked at him again. She made sure he could see the mischievous expression she wore.

 

"Oh. Okay, I see how it is. You're going to be a total brat about this, aren't you?" he accused, winding up the dish towel and snapping it at her.

 

"Oi!" she exclaimed with a laugh, dodging her hips out of the way. She moved back to the sink to finish her job before letting the water out.

 

"Well, you did cook me dinner. Technically that _could_ be considered a date," she suggested. She turned to him with her hip leaning against the front of the sink and her arms crossed in front of her.

 

He put down the dish he had and turned to face her, assuming a similar stance against the counter.

 

"I guess it could. But it probably depends on whether or not one of us _wanted_ it to be a date," he reasoned. His face turned serious as his smile slowly evaporated and his eyes went from mirth to intensity within seconds.

 

"You're right," she agreed nodding, returning his stare. "So did you? Want it to be a date?"

 

He contemplated her for several moments, biting the inside of his cheek as he did so. Then he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

 

"Yeah," he croaked, waiting for her reaction.

 

"Me too," she uttered softly.

 

He smiled broadly at her as she regarded him with a wide smile of her own. He looked away from her and then turned back before speaking again.

 

"It's not that late yet. What do you want to do now? We could watch something on Netflix if you want?"

 

"Netflix sounds good. Have you watched the new Sabrina? I've heard it's really good," she gushed as she practically skipped to his living room before plopping herself on his couch.

 

He came into the living room with a bottle of water for them each before settling on the couch next to her. He turned on the tv with the remote and brought up the show she suggested. As they watched the episodes, they shifted closer and closer to each other until she was cuddled into his side with his arm around her. The next thing she knew, he was waking her up after she had fallen asleep on his chest.

 

He got up from the couch and offered his hand towards her. She smiled as she took his hand and entwined their fingers together. He led her up the stairs stopping at the door to her room.

 

"You'll find everything you need in the linen closet in the bathroom. I'm just downstairs if you need anything," he explained, still holding her hand.

 

She yawned before laughing at her own tiredness.

 

"Sorry! I think the wine did me in," she said before pausing a moment. "Thank you for the lovely date, Ben."

 

"You're welcome," he replied softly. Then he leaned down and touched his lips to hers ever so softly before pulling back. "Goodnight, Rey."

 

"Goodnight, Ben," she answered, entering her room and closing her door quietly.


	2. We've No Place To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♫ "But the fire is so delightful and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"♫ ☃☃☃☃
> 
> Still hasn't stopped snowing and Rey's still at Ben's. I hope they can find something to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count increased from 2 to 4. It's just too cute of a story to end here.
> 
> Thank you to my beta [ @fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo)!!
> 
> This story is for the [Reylo Trash Compactor Facebook Group ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2046644542252934)Winter Fic collection.

 

Chapter 2 - We've No Place To Go

 

Rey woke in a dark room feeling more rested than she had since she moved to Beverly three months ago. The bed she was in had such a wonderfully soft mattress that she felt like she was floating on a cloud. She stretched her body and yawned before reaching for her phone on the nightstand. A gasp erupted from her throat and she shot up in bed when she discovered it was almost noontime. She still had to dig out her car to get to her hotel! Her eyes darted around the still dark room and wondered, _how can it be noon and still so dark?_

 

That is until her slowly waking brain put together that the window must have room darkening drapes. She tore the covers off her body and padded her stockinged feet to the window. She drew open the drapes until she was rudely blinded by white, causing her to shut her eyes and turn away quickly. Once her eyes adjusted, she cast a glance outside and could see it was still snowing. There were heaps of snow covering everything as far as the eye could see. _Shit_.

 

It was then that her now fully awake senses detected something delicious in the air. Taking a deep inhale through her nose, she recognized the scent of freshly cooked bacon. Walking to her overnight bag at the side of the bed, she changed from her makeshift pajamas of leggings and an old t-shirt into some jeans and a sweater. She opened her bedroom door and drew in another deep breath, savoring the stronger fragrance of what must be breakfast cooking. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair, making herself at least somewhat presentable. Once finished, she put her hygiene items back in her bag, grabbed her phone, and went in search of where the enticing aromas were coming from.

 

The music of Muse was playing in the kitchen and she observed quietly for a few moments before making her presence known. Ben was heavily engrossed in intricate air guitar play while apparently cooking pancakes. When the guitar solo was over, he stepped back to the griddle to flip over some pancakes and Rey began clapping.

 

"Excellent guitar solo, Ben!" she teased with a smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Matt Bellamy was right here in this kitchen!"

 

At the first sound of her clap, he jerked toward her and missed the placement of where the pancake was supposed to go. She chuckled as his attention was drawn back to what he was cooking.

 

As he fixed the mistake, he replied to her snarky remark. "I didn't know I had an audience, but I'm glad you approve. I take my air guitar very seriously." She could hear the mirth in his tone.

 

She laughed heartily at him. "It was an award-winning performance."

 

He turned to her with pink cheeks and a shy smile and moved to where the music was coming from and turned it off. "I aim to please," he replied.

 

"I can't believe I slept this late. You should've woken me up! I still have my car to dig out so I can get to the hotel."

 

"I've got news for you, Rey. You aren't going anywhere with this snow." He shook his head with a smirk.

 

"What do you mean?" Her eyes were wide as saucers as she furrowed her brow.

 

"It hasn't stopped snowing since yesterday. The plows can't keep up and the governor is urging people to stay off the roads. Even if we dig out my car and your car, the roads are in really bad shape. You wouldn't be able to get there," he enlightened.

 

"Oh," was her quiet and distressed response.

 

Still staring at each other, Ben swallowed before suggesting, "I think you should stay here again."

 

She pressed her lips together and chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment or two considering her options, which were essentially non-existent. Was there a good reason she shouldn't stay with Ben one more day? He was offering and last night was the best sleep she’d had in months. He was cooking for her, was excellent company and not bad to look at. Well, the last part was a lie. He was perfection to look at with his broad shoulders, angular face, dark wavy hair, chestnut colored eyes and those plush lips that begged to be kissed. No, she wouldn't mind spending more time with this gorgeous and kind man at all.

 

Her eyes went soft and were filled with an inner glow as a smile crept across her face. "I think the decision has already been made for me," she acknowledged in gratitude. A relieved and elated expression appeared on Ben's face as he smiled at her.

 

"Good. Now that that's settled, I hope you're hungry. I've got pancakes, bacon, and eggs," he informed her, his attention on the griddle.

 

"I know! I could smell the bacon as soon as I woke up. It smells heavenly," she replied excitedly. He smiled over at her before returning to his duty. "Do you happen to have any tea?" she asked hopefully.

 

"Actually I do. Green, right?" He walked to a cabinet and pulled out a box and she beamed at him.

 

"And you just happen to have that in your cupboard?" she questioned with her head tilted and narrowed eyes.

 

"Hey, you never know who's going to drop by at a moment's notice," he answered, raising up both hands in surrender.

 

"Right," was her reply as she dropped her sight to her phone. He got her tea ready and continued with cooking while she typed on her phone. Turned out she was able to cancel her reservation at the hotel on-line since it was before the two o'clock cut-off for a no-fee cancellation. When she was finished, she glanced back up at him to see him striding towards her with a mug of hot tea and a bottle of honey.

 

"This is the second time you've cooked for me. You're going to spoil me."

 

He placed the mug and honey before her with a penetrating gaze and a smirk. "Gladly," he murmured in a deep tone that melted her insides.

 

His deep voice and seductive smirk drew her sight to his lips and her breath grew shallow before she raised her eyes back to his, which seemed to have darkened in just seconds. She felt heat coil in her abdomen at the desire clear in his eyes, but before she could respond in any way he had turned away to finish the cooking. She took a steadying breath, stunned at how he could turn her to jelly with just a simple look.

 

"Wanna grab some plates for me? In that cabinet." He gestured over his back with his thumb to the cabinets behind him.

 

"Oh, sure!" She got up from her seat at the bar to pull out some plates and brought them to him. He began plating their food while she hunted in some drawers for silverware. They gathered up all the food and necessities for their breakfast and brought everything to his dining room table where they ate the night before. Once they were settled and had begun eating, Rey complimented him on his cooking.

 

"Ben, you are an excellent cook. This is delicious. Seriously, you can cook for me any time," she remarked sweetly after swallowing her first bite.

 

"I'd like to. Cook for you again. That is if you want me to," he answered softly, that baritone voice getting to her yet again. Her mouth was full since she had taken another bite of her food, but they made eye contact. She stopped chewing and nodded at him. He smiled and nodded back at her. "Good."

 

*******

 

After breakfast was done and cleared away, Ben suggested they take a walk in the snow since Rey had never experienced snow before. She put on her leggings under her jeans in an attempt to keep her legs warm and he loaned her some winter gear. She put on a pair of his wool socks and loosened the laces of her combat boots to accommodate the thicker socks. He gave her a warm wool sweater to wear under her jacket, a scarf, hat, and gloves. Although the gloves were massive on her hands. She tried on one of his older parkas but it was just too big to be helpful. Once they were both bundled up, they went out his front door into the driveway. Overnight the roads had been plowed several times and there was a massive mountain of thick, heavy snow piled at the end of his driveway.

 

As they trudged through the knee-high snow towards the road, Ben spoke. "The first thing we are doing when we can get out of here is taking you to get proper winter gear; boots, jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf." She stopped and turned to him. He halted and pulled her scarf up higher to cover the lower part of her face.

 

"Actually, you should keep this scarf. It looks much better on you than it does on me." At that, her cheeks turned pink, and not from just the cold.

 

His long legs were easily able to traverse the snowbank at the end of the drive. He held out his hand to help her up and over the giant mound. The roadway was covered in snow with about two inches of fresh powder that had not yet been plowed.

 

"Wow, it's so bright!" she exclaimed through the scarf covering her mouth. "It's storming out but it's so bright it's almost blinding."

 

"Yeah, that's one of the surprising things about snow storms is needing sunglasses sometimes," he agreed and then explained further. "You'll want to make sure you have a pair in your car during the winter because sometimes the solar glare off either snow-covered or icy road can temporarily blind you while driving. I don't know if you've ever seen pictures of skiers, but they often have goggles that are dark like sunglasses. The glare off the snow can be brutal."

 

"That is definitely something I didn't know about snow," she admitted. "Do you ski?" she asked as they walked along the road, snow continuing to slowly drift towards the ground.

 

"I prefer to drink hot cocoa in the lodge by a giant fire," he replied, his eyes dancing with mirth as he gazed at her.

 

"That sounds amazing," was her reply.

 

"I have a gas fireplace and hot cocoa to warm us up when we get back."

 

They continued walking down the street while talking more about snow for a bit and then shifting to working at the college. Ben asked if she had made any friends yet with other staff or maybe one of the other tenants in the house she lived in. She talked about the comic book store owner Finn and how he had invited her out with some of his friends.

 

"You know Finn? That's so funny! He's one of my friends too!" he exclaimed. "He's invited me out a couple times and said he had a new friend he wanted to introduce around. I think I had stuff with my parents and couldn't make it. How ironic that it was you he was talking about." He looked over at her again with wonderment in his eyes. "Now I'm _really_ sorry I couldn't make it," he said in that sexy, deep voice of his.

 

"You are such a flatterer, Ben Solo!" she cried, smacking his arm. He flinched and lifted up his arm in protection, laughing. Then he grabbed her jacket in one of his fists and pulled her closer. Using his other hand to lower her scarf, he dipped his head and captured her cold lips in his. Her hands came up and pressed against his chest as she returned his kiss. His warm tongue brushed across the seam of her lips and they parted immediately in response, welcoming the hungry invasion of his hot tongue into her mouth. She moved her own tongue, in search of his and she moaned when she finally pressed against it. Their tongues danced together, both seeking and giving while her glove covered hands slid up his jacket to his broad shoulders. His arms wrapped around her as best they could.

 

He tilted his head so he could thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth and hummed as she did the same, deepening the kiss. They moved their mouths together as if they had been kissing each other for years rather than sharing just their first one. Somehow he knew just what to do with his lips and tongue to make desire surge inside her body, heating her from the inside out. The kiss continued until they finally pulled apart from each other, his forehead resting on hers and both of them panting.

 

"Wow," she remarked, still trying to recover.

 

"Yeah," he agreed, breathing heavily. "Wow." They stayed like that for several moments more as their breathing journeyed towards normal. "We should probably head back now," he suggested.

 

She nodded and pulled back to stare into his dark chocolate eyes blown wide with passion, knowing her eyes mirrored his. They turned and began their trek back to his townhouse on the snowy road, both quiet and lost in their own thoughts.

 

His lips on hers felt better than anything that she had ever experienced before. And that man knew how to use his tongue. She knew without thinking very hard at all that she had _never_ been kissed as thoroughly as Ben had just kissed her. She also knew without a doubt that she wanted more.

 

*******

 

Once they made it over the giant bank of snow at the end of his driveway, they started walking toward his door.

 

"Have you ever heard of a snow angel?" he inquired.

 

"I think so? I mean, I'm sure I've heard of it but I don't really know what it is. Is it an angel with snow on it?" she queried.

 

"No," he laughed. "That is _not_ what a snow angel is. Here, let me show you." He walked off to the side of his front walkway.

 

"You find a nice uninterrupted spot in the snow, like a blank canvas. Then you turn around and let your body fall into the snow." He demonstrated by letting his body fall back into at least a foot and a half of virgin snow. Rey burst out giggling as she watched.

 

"Then you wave your arms and legs up and down like this." He moved his limbs through the snow, creating the indentations. "When you think you've made enough movement to create the wings and dress, you get up carefully and try to reuse your previous footprints," he explained as he shifted his hands around to push his body up without moving his feet. Once standing, he carefully stepped away from the image in the snow.

 

She squealed with excitement when she was able to view the image of the snow angel he made, clapping her hands together.

 

"Oh my God, I want to make one!" she whooped, plodding her way to a clear spot far enough away from his. She turned her body around, looked behind her quickly and then let her body fall back on her behind first, then leaned back in the snow. He barked out a laugh at how she fell back in the snow, but she was not deterred in the slightest. Still, with a huge grin on her face, she flapped her limbs up and down as Ben had shown her, making the imprints in the snow. She giggled as she moved her body, peering at Ben laughing at her.

 

"Did I do it?" she asked while she was still laying on the ground.

 

"Yes, I think you did," he chuckled. She worked on pushing herself up without wrecking the image she had created in the snow but found it much harder to maneuver than she expected. She tried to push herself back up but immediately fell back on her rear. Ben burst out in laughter at her struggle.

 

"Don't laugh," she ordered in indignation. "Get over here and help me up!" He slogged his huge legs through the snow, trying to step in her already created footprints, then reached down toward her, offering his hands.

 

She stretched her torso to grab onto his hands. He started to pull her up and she pushed off from her feet but one foot slipped in the snow, causing her to fall back down on her backside. Unfortunately, she hadn't let go of his hands so his large body, now off balance by leaning over, was pulled down with her. He fell on top of her, pressing her hard into the snow as he tried to rip his hands from hers to break his fall. Rey screamed as he fell towards her. She positioned her hands in front of her to prevent him from crushing her when he inevitably fell on her.

 

She exploded into laughter at having dragged him down with her. He grunted when he landed and quickly pushed his upper body backward so as not to crush her.

 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he inspected her with a furrowed brow and concern written on his face, even as she cackled.

 

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" she promised him and the concern left his face, only to be replaced by want. It seemed they both became aware at the same time that the lower half of his body was currently cradled in between her spread legs. Rey ceased her laughing and Ben's eyes grew dark as he inspected her lips with utter thoroughness. Her breath hitched in her chest as she took in his expression. Suddenly he was pushing himself up onto his haunches and offering his hand to her. She grasped his hand and he used his immense body strength to pull them both to stand. She stood there a moment just gazing up at him, floored by the sheer raw strength it took to pull _both_ of them up.

  


When they moved out of her snow angel, she turned to admire her work. "Not bad for a beginner," she offered with a brilliant smile, gesturing at her imprint in the snow that looked minuscule compared to his enormous one.

 

He turned to see and returned her grin with one of his own, showing his own set of dimples. "Not bad at all." The deep pitch of his voice made the butterflies flutter again.

 

He took her gloved hand and led her through the existing holes in the snow to tread to the front door.

 

"Moving around in the snow is way harder than I expected it to be," she remarked in wonder.

 

"Yeah, the snow can be really exhausting. That's what makes the hot chocolate so good when you're done," he replied with amusement. They lumbered to the front door where Ben stamped his feet and tried to shake off as much snow as he could before entering the house. She copied his motions to rid the snow from her body and shoes. They stepped into the foyer and began removing layer after layer. Rey found she had begun sweating underneath all the clothing. Once down to the base layer, she noticed Ben was in the same situation.

 

"I think I'd like to hop in the shower before having the hot chocolate," she commented.

 

"Yeah, of course. You'll find everything you need in the bathroom closet," he replied, running his large hand through his sweaty raven curls. "I think I'll take one too."

 

They parted from each other in the foyer, Rey racing up the stairs to her room to get some clean clothes. She took a long hot shower, enjoying the water pressure of his shower since the shower in her apartment basically sucked. Once she was done drying off, she redressed in yoga pants and Ben's hoodie, which was fast becoming one of her favorite pieces of clothing. She blew dry her hair with the hairdryer she found in the linen closet. When she finally came downstairs, Ben had already started the gas fire. She called out for him as she walked towards the kitchen. He was by the microwave heating two mugs of milk.

 

"Can I help?" she asked in vain, already knowing he would say no.

 

"Why don't you go get comfortable on the couch and I'll bring these in when they're done?" She smiled at him before turning and heading towards the living room. On one end of the couch was a folded knitted blanket. She picked it up and spread it out over where she was sitting, making sure she had plenty of blanket left to go over Ben when he returned with the hot chocolate.

 

She thought about the kiss they shared out in the snow and felt a warm tingle shoot through her body with just the memory. If they were both on the same page, and it certainly seemed like they were, the both of them were going to be very glad she had a bikini wax earlier in the week. As she adjusted the blanket, she let her mind think about some of the things they could do under this blanket while snuggling on the couch. A slow and devious smile crept across her face.

 

Just at that moment, Ben appeared in her peripheral vision with two mugs in his hands.

 

"What are you smiling about?"

 

"Huh? Oh, nothing important," she replied guiltily, feeling her cheeks warm. She redirected by asking, "Is that my hot chocolate? Come sit."

 

She pulled the blanket back next to her so he could sit with the two mugs in his hands. Once seated, she drew the blanket over his lap and then reached for the mug he held out in offering to her. She took it with both hands and sniffed the warm heat from the mug and released a blissful exhale. They both began to sip from their mugs slowly, savoring the warmth and the flavor. Her body was slightly angled toward him and she watched him drink his beverage with interest. His eyes were focused on the fire burning in front of them.

 

"So what do we do now? It's snowing and we've no place to go," she queried, stating the obvious.

 

"I don't know," was his reply as he peered at her. "I have some board games. Or we could watch tv. I don't think I ever showed you my art studio last night."

 

She regarded him thoughtfully, sipping her cocoa. "Well, I definitely want to see your art studio, but not right now." She took more sips of her drink. "The shower, the fire, and the hot chocolate are helping. And the blanket; but I'm still cold," she stated before leaning to put her mug on the coffee table. "I need to be warmed up."

 

The smirk on her face and the devilish glint in her eyes as she snuggled up close to him told him all he needed to know. He leaned forward and placed his own drink on the table.

 

"Oh really?" he returned with his own smirk as he shifted his body in her direction, raising his arm over the back of the couch. His fingers touched her hair and twirled the ends of it for a moment before he focused his attention on her lips. And just at that moment, they parted in anticipation.

 

"I think I can help you out with that," he murmured as he descended to seize her lips with his.

 

She sighed as his lips trailed over hers softly, moving back and forth as he coaxed her to open up. She quickly obliged him and felt his tongue sweep into her mouth, and emitted a groan when she thrust her own to meet it. The hand that played with her hair now moved to the back of her head, pressing her closer and she opened her mouth wider to accept the deepening of the kiss. As his tongue stroked inside her mouth, a whimper escaped her throat, causing him to wrap his other hand around her back.

 

The kiss turned feverish as they devoured each other, every few moments shifting their lips and heads to achieve new angles with which to taste the other. She wound her arms around his neck and delved her hands into his soft dark hair, grasping fistfuls as he ravaged her mouth. They both made humming and grunting noises as they pressed their bodies closer together. They continued kissing until they couldn't get close enough because of the way they were sitting.

 

Never breaking the kiss, Ben adjusted himself to his knees and gave her room to stretch out her legs before laying her back on the couch. He braced himself with one arm, keeping his full weight off her while still pressing his hard body to her soft one. The hand on her back drifted slowly down her side to her hip and down her thigh. He pulled on her thigh for her to bend her knee up towards his hip and he slid his hand back up the backside of her thigh to her ass and squeezed. A filthy moan erupted from her throat as he did so and he pulled back from her lips to kiss her jaw and down her neck.

 

"Is this okay?" His voice was husky with desire as he continued to knead and squeeze her bottom while dragging his hot tongue along her neck.

 

"Oh, yes, Ben," she whimpered as she grasped and released more handfuls of his hair, pressing his head closer to her neck.

 

They continued their passionate kissing while that same hand wandered underneath her shirt to touch her bare skin. She shuddered when it flattened on her back and seared into her skin. The heat that had been pooling in her belly was slowly working its way into a raging inferno. They shifted slightly so that she could bring her other knee up, enabling his hips to rest in the valley between her legs. His hand rose up her bare back and he groaned as he realized she was braless underneath his hoodie. He sucked on her neck and she thrust her hips up toward him seeking the friction her body was starting to scream out for. A lustful moan escaped him before he ground his hips down into hers, causing a matching vocal response from Rey.

 

"Oh, Rey," he muttered, pulling his head back and searching her face. "Please tell me you want this."

 

"I want you, Ben," she panted. "Please." She yanked at his head to pull him into her kiss and he immediately delved his tongue into her mouth. His hand slid down her back and into the waistband of her pants to palm her bare ass, pushing her hips upward so he could rock into her, pulling more noises from them both.

 

Suddenly he was pulling back from her onto his knees, panting heavily. Rey sat up, staring at him in distress.

 

"What's wrong?" Her voice was still husky with desire, but her eyes were filled with fear.

 

He shook his head. "Nothing," he answered as he pushed off the couch to stand before her, holding out his hand. "But the first time I make love to you is not going to be on my damn couch."

 

She beamed up at him with her kissed-swollen lips and she placed her hand in his as he helped pull her to standing. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him before he led them to his bedroom, just off of the living room. His strides were so long, she had to practically run to keep up with him since he still had possession of her hand. He didn't stop until he reached the end of his king size bed.

 

"Rey, seeing you wearing my hoodie does things to me, but I think you should take it off now." His voice was gravelly and sent a thrill through her.

 

She answered by pulling on the hem of the sweatshirt and lifting it over her head, tossing it on the floor. She stood in front of him naked from the waist up and she could see his dark eyes roam her body hungrily. He lifted his hands to her hips and stroked up her side slowly until they were level with her breasts. He dragged his thumbs along the underside of each globe, making her breath catch in her throat. He cast a glance up to her eyes before bringing them back to her breasts then slid his large hands over the smooth mounds of flesh and squeezed. She keened from the sensation and he dipped his head down to envelope a dusty pink nipple in his mouth. He hummed in pleasure and Rey arched her back to push her breast further into his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair and threw her head back with her eyes closed in rapture. She let out another groan as he sucked hard on her nipple, then lapped gently around her areola to sooth it.

 

"Oh, Ben," she murmured as he continued his attention on her breast. She gasped when he let go with a wet pop and began to worship its twin with the same care and devotion. Her hands in his unruly hair gripped tightly and pulled until he finally took the hint and lifted his head. His eyes were blown wide with lust as he leaned in to capture her lips in a blistering kiss.

 

They pressed their bodies together as close as they could get, his hands stroking up and down her back, trying to touch every inch of her exposed skin. She could feel the evidence of his arousal when a large bulge, still trapped inside his jeans, was firmly pressed against her abdomen. Rey's arms were around his neck and she began pulling on the collar of his t-shirt, trying to pull it up his back. He finally broke away and yanked it off, discarding it on the floor.

 

The sight of his broad toned chest and 8-pack abs brought another gasp from Rey. She glided her hands over his skin with her lips parted, showing her appreciation for the incredibly sexy fit man before her. He smirked at her as he took in her reaction.

 

He pulled her close again, enabling their chests to touch skin to skin for the first time, and they both moaned lewdly at the sensation. She reveled in the feeling of his chiseled naked physique crushed against her softer one, her nipples pebbled and rubbing deliciously against him. Ben maneuvered them to the bed and within moments he was laying on top of her and ravaging her mouth in another desperate kiss. Now that she had access to his skin, she dragged her hands down his back, seeking as much of his heated flesh as she could reach.  She writhed underneath him as he trailed his lips and tongue down her neck.

 

The hand on her back slowly crept lower until it snuck beneath her yoga pants and underwear to stroke her nude bottom, causing a throaty grunt from Rey. Her hands, now threaded through his raven locks, pulled him back up to her lips and their tongues battled for domination. Ever so slowly, his hand drifted from her behind to her hip to the junction of her thighs and began stroking softly. He lowered his hand little by little until he reached her mound and pushed a finger through her slick folds. At this, they both moaned into each other's mouth as he rubbed his finger up and down her labia, coating it with her wetness. He sought out her bud and traced slow teasing circles over it. When Rey couldn't take any more, she ripped her mouth from his and let out an obscene groan at the indescribable pleasure he was giving her. He gave a throaty hum as he watched her throw her head back and arch her back when he delved a finger into her entrance, her mouth forming a silent 'o'.

 

"Oh, Rey," he muttered as he pressed in as far as he could, her warm wet core stretching around his long thick finger. He pulled his finger out slowly before pushing it back in with equal languor, teasing her.

 

"Ben!" she shouted, pulling at his hair.

 

He removed his hand from her pants and leaned back to pull them completely off her body. Then he stood and removed the remainder of his clothes, his dark eyes glued on her, taking in her nude form with a heated expression. His clothes finally shed, he crawled back up over her and she watched his now naked body with great interest. When he finally lowered his whole body onto hers, his throbbing erection pressed against her, they moaned in unison. She maintained eye contact as she spread her legs beneath him and reached down to grasp his hard shaft in her hand. He shuddered and grunted while she pumped him in her hand until he stopped her.

 

"If you do that this will be over in seconds," he told her gruffly. "Hold on." He pulled his leg over her and leaned way over the side of the bed to open a drawer in his nightstand. He came back to her with a small square foil packet. He ripped the corner with his teeth and pulled out the condom. He quickly rolled the latex over his length and gently began to nudge her legs apart again as he settled himself on his knees in between them. He was treated to a wide open view of her pink wet pussy and another filthy sound emerged from his throat.

 

He reached his hand between her legs and dragged two fingers up and down her drenched folds, his dark orbs burning into her hazel ones the entire time. She bit her lip as he worked her before plunging his digits into her center and she gasped. He pumped in and out of her, stretching her walls. Soon she began to gyrate her hips in rhythm to his hand, meeting him thrust for thrust. Feeling her pleasure beginning to build, he removed his hand and leaned forward over her. He dragged his tip through her inner lips, coating it in her essence before moving his manhood to her entrance. His eyes sought her permission and she answered him by pushing her hips up toward him, causing him to sink inside her about an inch or so.

 

"Fuck!" he shouted at the sensation.

 

"Ben," she pleaded and he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, holding her in place.

 

He slid his shaft backward slightly before entering her again about halfway. He pumped in and out of her at a slow pace, each time pressing in further and further. Finally, with a powerful thrust, he buried himself to the hilt and the room was once again filled with obscene vocalizations.

  


"Holy, fuck, Rey," he grunted, trying to hold still. "You feel so Goddamn good!"

 

"Yes, Ben!" she panted. "You feel good, too!" She wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed her heels into his ass in an attempt to push him in further. Inch by inch Ben pulled his length along her walls before he plunged back into her, hard.

 

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. Both of them were covered in a sheen of sweat from their exertions and Ben seemed to be trying to catch his breath.

 

He pulled out of her so he was only barely inside, and then started driving into her at a steady, slow pace. His bedroom became a symphony of their grunts, groans, curses, and moans as they chased their climax. Her hips were moving upwards to meet him as he began to pound into her harder and faster.

 

"Yes, Ben!" she yelled.

 

"Unh, Rey," he whined as their skin slapped together with every thrust. He continued plunging into her over and over until she begged him not to stop. Knowing she must be close, he brought his hand to where they were joined and began making circles with his thumb on her nub, eliciting another moan. He could feel her inner walls beginning to flutter and he rubbed at her furiously. After one particularly powerful thrust, she fell over the edge, screaming his name as she clamped down on him in a vice-like grip.

 

He kept his hips moving and worked her with his thumb through her orgasm until he finally let himself go. He shouted her name like a prayer as he came and pumped his hips erratically, spending himself into the condom.

 

They were both panting and covered in sweat as Ben collapsed on top of her, giving her his full weight. During their frantic lovemaking her legs had slid off his back, but now in the contented afterglow, she wrapped her legs around him again. She pulled him as close to her as she could, causing him to moan when she pushed his still pulsing manhood further inside her. He lifted his head above to stare into her eyes, brushing sweaty tendrils of hair back from her face.

 

"Rey, that was…," he trailed off with a laugh, shaking his head.

 

"Yeah, it was," she agreed, pushing his damp hair away from his eyes.

 

He bent his neck and pressed his swollen lips to hers, giving her a gentle kiss. She kissed him back with the same tenderness, both knowing something life-changing had just happened between them.

 

"I hate to move, but I've gotta get rid of this condom, sweetheart," he murmured softly. She smiled at the endearment and lifted her head to give him a quick peck.

 

"That's okay, you're starting to get heavy anyway," she smiled. He immediately pushed himself up onto his elbows.

 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"No, no. You didn't," she replied with a smile, stroking away the hair that had just fallen back into his eyes. "I like being this close to you. Especially with you still inside me. We just can't do it for too long because you are massive."

 

He chuckled but nodded. He moved his hand down to where they were still joined so he could hold the condom in place while he slid out of her. He hadn't yet softened, so the drag on their now sensitive genitals caused yet another groan from them both. He kneeled back on his feet, pulling off the condom and tying it off. He stepped off the bed with one leg and threw it in the trash before grabbing a tissue to wipe off the spermicide. He tossed the tissue away and crawled back over to Rey.

 

He laid on his back next to her and opened his arms, inviting her into his embrace. She laid her head on his chest just under his chin, wrapped her arm around his waist and threw her leg over his. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her naked body into his. They both sighed in contentment.

 

"You'll be glad to know I'm sufficiently warm now," she remarked, smiling into his chest. Her head bounced up and down with the rumble in his chest as he laughed.

 

"I told you earlier, I aim to please," he smiled into her hair and planted a kiss on her head.

 

"Mmm, you certainly did that," she chuckled as she traced patterns on his chest.

 

"How are you liking your first snowstorm?" he asked with amusement in his voice. It was her turn to laugh.

 

She looked up at him and he peered down to meet her gaze. He had a soft smile on his face and she thought she could stay like this forever.

 

Truthfully, she said, "I hope it never ends."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story, please leave me a comment or a kudo!
> 
> I wrote another short story as a gift for The Reylo Writing Den Winter Fic Exchange. It's called [Let's Meet Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180975/chapters/40396676) and is a Reylo Christmas Fic. Rey works at an art museum and must work with Ben's event management company to put on a black-tie party. Snarky banter ensues. Chapters 3 of 4 are complete.
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@forcegrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)


	3. From One Professor To Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still snowed in. Whatever shall they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my super dedicated beta [ @fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo) who stayed up until 4 am to finish this!!❤❤❤
> 
> Special Thanks to [@cosmogonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmogonika/pseuds/Cosmogonika) for her ever-present support and help with my writing!❤❤❤
> 
> Extra special thanks to [LostInQueue](https://www.deviantart.com/lostinqueue/art/Let-It-Snow-Let-It-Snow-Let-It-Snow-Fan-Art-787405754) for the original artwork! Remember in Chapter 2, Ben taught Rey how to make a snow angel? Well, this is them making snow angels!! I love it so much!❤❤❤

 

 [Click here for larger image of the snow angels](https://www.deviantart.com/lostinqueue/art/Let-It-Snow-Let-It-Snow-Let-It-Snow-Fan-Art-787405754)

Chapter 3 - From One Professor to Another

 

The loud bang from something nearby startled Rey from what was a warm and deep slumber. She lifted her head and opened her eyes and was immediately disoriented. She listened again carefully for the noise that woke her, but all she heard was rhythmic breathing next to her ear.

 

Still groggy from sleep, she turned her head to where the soft noise was coming from and memory rushed back into her head like a rising tide hitting a sea wall. At first, her jaw dropped as she realized her naked disposition, but was quickly followed by a beaming smile as she took in the handsome man sleeping underneath her. His head was tilted to the side, his raven hair splayed out behind his head on the pillow. The further she advanced into consciousness, the more she became aware of where their bodies were touching. His arm was wrapped firmly around her back, her naked breasts cushioned against his chest, her legs bent and entangled with his. Her mound was pressed against his upper thigh and her arm wrapped around his abdomen.

 

They had fallen asleep in this intimate embrace after making love - Rey was not sure how long ago. It was now dark outside, but she wasn't sure of the time. She laid her head back down on the solid chest beneath her as she realized it really didn't matter at all what time it was. She was not about to interrupt the heavenly situation to which she'd awoken. She let out a deeply satisfied sigh.

 

She recalled the events that led to her current circumstances and smiled. Ben was a very generous lover. Not that she was _that_ experienced; she'd had a few boyfriends in the past and _none_ of them had ever made sure she came during sex. She kind of assumed she was one of those women who couldn't reach climax with vaginal sex. One guy would occasionally go down on her before penetration and get her to come, but for the most part, she hadn't experienced very many orgasms that way.

 

The massive man under her not only prepared her before entering her with foreplay, but he also added in the extra stimulation of her clit while he was inside her to get her over the edge. It was the first time she'd peaked like that. The feeling of her inner walls clamping down on his cock during her release was a brand new sensation for her. One that she decided she very much liked.

 

She began to drag her fingers over the warm, pale skin of his chest as she thought about it all and came to the conclusion that without a doubt, she'd just had the best sex of her life. And she was very interested in experiencing it again.

 

A rumble outside began at a very low volume and slowly built until it was a loud boom seemingly directly outside the window. At the loudest point, Ben awoke with a start, yelling out loud.

 

"Hey!" his groggy voice called out, his head coming off his pillow as if he was warning an intruder.

 

Rey erupted in laughter at the sleepy man's outburst. His arms had wrapped around her instinctively, pulling her tight against him.

 

"Easy there big guy," she chuckled, and he narrowed his focus on her letting out a deep breath at seeing her smile and dropping his head back onto his pillow.

 

"Jesus Christ!" he bellowed, raising a hand to rub his brow. "What the fuck was that?"

 

"I think it was the snow plow going by maybe?" she replied, still smiling. "It was the same noise that woke me up a little while ago. It sounded like a bloody freight train was about to crash into the house."

 

He huffed a laugh and brought his arm back around her, kissing the top of her head.

 

"Yeah, they can be ridiculously loud," he agreed. "I'm sorry I yelled, I was dead asleep. Someone wore me out."

 

She giggled and turned her face up to look at him. He was wearing a smirk when he met her gaze.

 

"I know the feeling," she returned as she raised up to plant a kiss on his lips. "Did you think you were going to scare someone away with that shout?"

 

He chuckled and squeezed her tight. "Yes, yes I did. I was protecting you, couldn't you tell?" His voice was full of mirth.

 

"Oh, I definitely could tell. I felt much safer with you yelling," she teased.

 

Without warning, he shifted them so he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his weight. He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

 

"I also have a giant wrench under the bed I would have used if needed," he told her with glee.

 

"Then I definitely feel much safer," she replied, just before her stomach let it be known she hadn't eaten in a while.

 

He chortled and buried his face in her neck. "I think maybe it's time to eat again," she heard him mumble as he dropped fleeting kisses on her.

 

"What makes you say that? Was it because my stomach just shook the house like an earthquake?"

 

He pulled back and rolled off her. "That might have something to do with it," he affirmed, grinning. "I'm hungry too. How do you feel about leftovers?"

 

"If I don't have to cook something, it's absolutely my favorite meal ever," she replied, pushing herself up on an elbow.

 

"Good. Let's get dressed and we can heat up some of the baked ziti from last night. That sound okay?" he queried, his eyebrows raised. He dragged a hand up her naked back, making her shiver.

 

"Sounds perfect."

 

She watched as he stood, his naked backside on display for her perusal. He really had an astonishing body. He clearly worked out because his ass was so tight you could probably bounce a coin on it. She watched all his muscles in his back and arms flex as he went to his drawers and drew out some sweats and pulled them on.

 

He walked back over to her and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Bathroom's right in there. Take your time," he told her before heading out of his room and closing the door behind him.

 

Rey dragged her sated body out of the warm bed and pulled on her yoga pants and Ben's hoodie she'd been wearing earlier. She quickly used the bathroom before meeting Ben in the kitchen. He was plating the baked ziti and preparing it to go into the microwave.

 

"I would have liked to take you out to dinner tonight, but the weather is just not cooperating," he remarked as one plate entered the microwave.

 

"That's okay. I like this better anyway," was her response as she sat at the counter while he worked on the food.

 

"Actually I do too," he replied. "I just wanted you to know I would like to take you out on a proper date." He turned his body towards her to gauge her reaction.

 

"I already told you that cooking for me is a date. Microwaving for me is also a date," she beamed at him. His expression relaxed into a smile.

 

"You know, I've wanted to ask you out for a while. I just didn't want you to feel pressured since we work together," he commented carefully, his face becoming serious.

 

"I appreciate that. I have to admit I wasn't sure if you welcomed every new staffer like you did with me or if maybe you liked me," she responded shyly, looking away briefly before bringing her sight back to his.

 

"I definitely like you. And no, I am absolutely not usually that welcoming to new staff," the tall man assured her. "I mean, I'm nice, but I don't figure out their morning beverage of choice and bring it to them in their classroom almost every day. Or take them out for coffee and offer to show them around Beverly. Just you." His voice deepened on his final words and his eyes grew in intensity.

 

Rey could feel heat rising in her cheeks but maintained his stare unwaveringly. "I'm not sure if you were able to tell earlier, but I like you too," she said quietly with a smile.

 

********

 

After they were done eating, they cleaned up the dishes, laughing and joking with each other. Being with Ben was so incredibly easy. He had a wicked sense of humor and was a great conversationalist. After their intimate afternoon, he started touching her frequently, whether it was a brush of his hand somewhere on her body or planting a kiss on her. Rey had never been with anyone who was as physically affectionate as Ben was. She loved it.

 

Once the kitchen was cleaned up from their meal, Ben brought her to his art studio. It was a spare bedroom upstairs he’d converted and it was gorgeous. She was so jealous of this amazing space he had to be creative. He preened at her reaction to the studio and his artwork that adorned the room.

 

"Ben, you are so talented! These pieces are amazing," she gushed as she stood in front of a collage of artwork arranged on one wall.

 

"Thank you," he answered humbly, a faint blush creeping across his face.

 

"I'm so jealous of your studio. I would love to have a space like this. My apartment is way too small though," she remarked pessimistically.

 

"Maybe your next apartment will have space," he responded in a sympathetic way, contrasting with her broody remark.

 

They spent the next hour or so looking through his artwork and his materials, Ben explaining when certain pieces had been completed and for what purpose. The college prided itself on working artists, so some of the work he had in his studio was done recently, including pieces he was currently still working on.  

 

She was flipping through one of his sketchbooks when she came across some nude real life drawings.

 

"Where did you do these, at the school?" she asked.

 

"Yes, some semesters the illustration instructors bring in models. Staff can join if we want. Helps to keep up those skills."

 

She hummed in reply. "They're really good," she noted as she continued to flip through the book.

 

"I haven't done a nude sketch in a while though. I could really use some practice," he stated as he went behind her to embrace her from behind, sneaking his hand under her hoodie to caress her bare midriff. "If only I had a willing model to pose for me…" he murmured in his deep bass into her ear.

 

She laughed out loud as she closed up the book and placed it back on the shelf.

 

"Are you asking if I will pose nude for you?" She placed her hands on his forearms, turning her face to his where he was nuzzling her ear. He kissed her lips and pulled back.

 

"Only if you're offering," he answered with a smirk. "I think you'd make an excellent subject...to study." The gleam in his orbs was downright devilish.

 

She giggled, "I'll bet."

 

She pushed out of his arms and walked a few feet away, looking around the room carefully.

 

"So where would you have me? It doesn't look like you have a space for a model."

 

She turned to face him and his expression changed to surprise with her acquiescence.

 

"Oh, um. Let me see." His hand went to his chin and he rubbed his forefinger across his lips in concentration. There wasn't a lot of furniture in the room, only an oversized armchair, the chair at his desk and a stool in front of one of the easels.

 

"How about the armchair?" he suggested as he went over to remove some papers. "You find a comfortable position and then we'll adjust from there?"

 

"Okay," she exhaled, shaking her head. "Just so you know, I've never done this before. I've only sketched."

 

"Don't be nervous, it's just me who will see you," he reminded her sweetly.

 

He was moving an easel and gathering his supplies while she began to disrobe. The thought of just sitting naked in front of him was both nervewracking and titillating. She knew he'd already seen everything but just sitting there, on display in front of him brought a coil of tension into her belly.

 

She hadn't put on any underclothes, so taking off her hoodie and yoga pants had her completely bare rather quickly. She shivered after stripping and wrapped her arms around her upper body and squeezed her legs together for warmth.

 

"It's kind of cold in here," she stated hesitantly. He turned and gave a small smile, looking her up and down. His eyes had darkened at her appearance just a bit.

 

"Oh, of course! I'll turn up the heat." He walked to the thermostat just outside the room, then came back inside and closed the door. "It should get warmer in a few minutes. Why don't you cover up with the throw blanket on the back of the chair while I finish setting up?"

 

She pulled the blanket to her and wrapped it around her body, her hands pulling the ends together around her neck, then sat down in the chair. Ben busied himself with sharpening some pencils and getting his materials in place to begin sketching.

 

"Are you ready?" he asked, his tone a bit apprehensive as he stared at her cuddled underneath the blanket.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," she answered, letting out a sigh as she began pulling the blanket from around her. "How do you want me to sit?"

 

"I'd like you to look relaxed, maybe your legs partially tucked under you, your head resting on the chair back and with your right hand up over your head. Let's see how that feels to you," he instructed.

 

She moved her body to what he suggested, but she didn't know what to do with her left arm or hand. "What about this hand?" she questioned as she waved it at him.

 

"Just let it rest by your side in whatever feels natural or comfortable," he replied. "Turn your head towards the arm over your head. Part your lips for me and close your eyes. Good," he said as she complied with his commands.

 

There was complete quiet in the room for a few minutes and Rey became nervous. She practically jumped out of her skin when he touched her hair.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed. "I'm just fixing your hair. Relax. You look perfect." When he was done adjusting her hair and positioning her limbs, he dragged his fingers down her neck to the side of her breast before letting out a deep breath.

 

"You are so fucking gorgeous, Rey. I don't know how long I'll last drawing you like this," he admitted in a husky tone.

 

She smiled at his statement. "Well, if it gets to be too much, we can finish it another time."

 

She felt his lips on her cheek and heard his footsteps as he sat at his perch to begin drawing. She peeked an eye open to see where he was before closing it again. He was now deep in concentration as he started.

 

She could hear the movement of his pencils run across the paper, as well as little hums he made while he worked. The chill in the room had finally dissipated, and her previously hardened nipples had apparently deflated as she relaxed and her body warmed.

 

"This is going to sound weird, but could you pinch your nipples for me? Get them to be erect again?"

 

She felt her face heat as she did as she was told. She used her free hand to massage and pull at her areolas and tips to get them to stand at attention again. She did one breast and then the other, taking her time as she could hear Ben's breathing get a bit louder as she did so.

 

"My god it's so fucking hot to watch you do that," he got out with a hoarse voice. "I'm supposed to be professional over here, but you are making it impossible to do that."

 

She teased him by issuing little moans and noises as she teased her nipples while he watched, her lips now sporting their own wicked smile. She heard him groan.

 

"Okay, I think you can stop now." It sounded like he spoke through gritted teeth and she heard some commotion from where he was sitting, the chair scraping lightly as if he was repositioning himself.

 

She expelled a little giggle but otherwise resumed her position and went silent again. She heard his pencil trail across his canvas once more and knew he was back to work.

 

She heard movement coming from his direction and through a slit in her eyelids was able to catch him throwing his sweatshirt aside.

 

"Everything okay over there?" she asked coyly.

 

"Yeah, it's just getting hot in here now with the heat turned up so high," he answered in a gravelly voice.

 

"Mhm. I'm sure that's what it is," she mocked him, her lips curling up.

 

She heard the sounds of him sketching and relaxed for a bit longer, letting him do his thing. After that turn-on a little while ago, Rey was getting a bit impatient for him to be done. She knew an artist in the zone could take hours to work on a sketch to get it just the way they wanted it.

 

He had responded to her teasing earlier so she thought maybe now was the time to push the boundaries a bit further. Ever so slowly, she moved her free hand towards the junction between her legs. Her movements were so minuscule that Ben didn't seem to notice at first that she had repositioned her hand entirely. She began touching herself languidly, rubbing small circles around her clit. It was when she licked her lips and then bit on the bottom one that he finally noticed what she was doing.

 

"What are you doing, Rey?" His timbre had gone impossibly deep and guttural, the sound sending a tingle down her spine.

 

She slid her front leg further back to reveal more of her mound to his vision, which had the added bonus of improving her fingers' access to her hardening nub. She could feel the moisture pooling between her legs as she continued her ministrations. She let out a soft whine as her fingers lowered and stroked through her folds, gathering the wetness and spreading it all over her pussy. She could feel herself getting more excited and she fluttered her lashes open to see him staring, mesmerized by what she was doing. His orbs were almost fully black, pupils blown wide with lust as he practically leered at her. His mouth had dropped open and she saw his tongue dart out and lick his beautifully plump lips.

 

Drunk with the knowledge that she was affecting him with what she was doing, she spread her thighs wider and increased the depth and pace of her strokes. She was starting to writhe from the stimulation of her attention. Knowing that he was studying every movement of her fingers over her slick center had her throwing her head back and emitting a lewd moan, followed by a breathy utterance of his name.

 

" _Ben_."

 

That was the final straw for him apparently, because she heard his pencils crash onto the floor and then the next thing she knew, his hands were pulling her lips to his for a savage kiss. The meeting of their mouths was messy, lips and teeth gnashing together, tongues battling each other as if each of them was trying to devour the other. Her hands sought purchase and she grasped at his tresses to pull him closer.  

 

When he broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavy. He started to kiss his way down her body, sucking roughly at where her neck and shoulders met, causing her to groan. Her pulse thundered in her ears, her body instinctively moving toward him, seeking contact.

 

"You're driving me insane," he mumbled in between kisses. "Watching you touch yourself like that; first your breasts, then your pussy. All laid out so perfectly in front of me. So fucking beautiful."

 

His lips encircled a nipple and sucked at it before gently running his teeth over it. She arched her back and grasped tufts of his raven locks to keep him in one place, but he wasn't having it. He pulled his head free and slithered lower to her navel, dropping hot wet kisses over every inch of skin he encountered.

 

"And then," he said moving lower until he was just above her pubis, "Then you moan my name while you're doing it? You are a very naughty girl Professor Johnson." His tone resumed that deep husky growl from earlier.

 

His hands came trailing down her sides, massaging and squeezing as they skated down her heated smooth flesh. Then he used his large hands to grip her thighs and spread them further apart.

 

"And what are you going to do about that, Professor Solo?" she asked, her voice lowering in anticipation.

 

He raised his glittering dark eyes to hers, want practically oozing from him and she was helpless to do anything but be caught in his snare, heat coiling in her belly. He pulled his arms back as he knelt on the floor in front of the armchair, and slid them under her legs to grip her thighs and keep them positioned as he wanted. She held her breath as she watched his mouth descend to her mons and she let out a loud exhale when he laid a soft kiss on her clit. Her fingers gripped tighter into his hair and he went to work on her with his lips and tongue, lapping and sucking at her as she groaned and whimpered above him.

 

"If you're going to put your pussy on display for me like that," he told her, his voice deep and seductive before flicking her nub with his tongue. "Then touch yourself trying to tease me." Another lick. "Then you'll have to be teased in return." His teeth grazing it this time, her hips bucking in reflex.

 

He administered more pressure with his hands gripping her thighs to hold her hips down. He turned his head to deposit some open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs to taunt her further, his hot lips and scraping teeth sharpening the ache inside.

 

"Ben," she practically whimpered in frustration. He kept up his antics with just lapping at her clit once and moving away several times before taking the bud between his lips and sucking hard on it.

 

She yelped at the jolt of pleasure that ran through her and he emitted a devious chuckle in response. "Did you like that, Rey?"

 

"Oh, God, yes," she groaned, trying to wiggle her hips to get him to do it again, but his hands and strength immobilized her.

 

He must have taken pity on her sorry state because he began eating her out in earnest, using his whole mouth. His tongue stroked through her labia up and down before he added his lips and suckled on her outer and inner lips, working his way down to her entrance. He circled his tongue around the edge before delving his tongue inside her, his nose rubbing against her nub adding extra stimulation.

 

The sound of her moans and whines filled the room and he hummed his approval into her drenched pussy, adding to the sensation of his tongue fucking in and out of her.

 

"Don't stop, Ben!" she cried as she lifted her head to watch him. At her cry, he pulled one of his hands from her thigh and rubbed at her pink bud as he darted his tongue into her sheath over and over.

 

She whined and let out a deep exhale and he circled her clit faster, picking up the pace with his tongue fucking. The tide of ecstasy was rising quickly, her body trembling from the sensations of his dizzying talents. Whimpering noises escaped her throat without her permission and a moment later her vision whited out as her climax broke over her like a tsunami and she let out one of the most obscene moans ever to cross her lips. Rapture ripped through her body and she arched her back as she practically gushed all over Ben's face. He pulled his head away and replaced his tongue with his fingers, plunging them into her core to help her ride her orgasm while he admired his handiwork, her face resplendent in her bliss.

 

Rey had never come so hard in her life. Clearly, the boyfriend that went down on her had no idea what he was doing because she'd never felt such mind-blowing pleasure before. It was also clear that Ben knew how to make her body sing, as he's done it with seemingly little effort twice now.

 

She was panting when her vision finally returned to normal and her body floated down from its high.

 

"God, Rey," his hoarse voice got out as he slid his fingers out of her and wiped her dripping essence from his chin with the back of his forearm. "You are magnificent when you come. I could watch you like that all day."

 

He leaned over to kiss her lips and she could taste herself on him, which was not as disgusting as she thought it would be. It was actually kind of hot if she was honest with herself.

 

She was totally naked but he was still in his jeans. She decided that was unfair so she reached for his zipper but he batted her hands away.

 

"Turn around, get up on your knees," he directed her and she quickly complied. She heard him unzip his pants and before she knew it he was kneeling behind her on the oversized chair, pressing his body into hers and she could feel him long, hard and ready against her ass.

 

She never would've thought she'd let someone order her to do something during sex, but Ben had several times now used an authoritative tone. To her utter and great surprise, she found herself turned on by it. Not to mention each time it had lead to unimaginable pleasure.

 

He reached around to the front of her and grasped each of her breasts, one in each hand, whispering in her ear, "Is this okay?" The heat from his breath sent another shiver through her, straight to her clit.

 

She rested her head back against his chest and replied a breathy, "Yes."

 

"Good," he murmured as he sucked on her earlobe and peppered her neck with moist kisses.

 

His hands drifted down her body, caressing her heated naked skin before gripping her hips.

 

"I need you to arch your back and stick your ass out. Can you do that for me?" his husky tone demanded, a flutter erupting in her belly.

 

"Yes," she replied and bent her body as he bid. He shifted back from her a few inches to give her the room to push her bottom out. He grabbed the pliant rounded globes with both hands and squeezed.

 

"Perfect." She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself. His constant complimenting of her made her feel sexy and powerful, something no one had ever made her feel before. Soft noises came from her throat as he massaged and rubbed her backside.

 

He spread her legs apart with his knee and pressed his throbbing shaft into her wet folds, lubricating himself before driving himself into her warmth until he was fully seated, his hips and balls flush against her ass.

 

They both let out filthy moans at their joining, Rey's oversensitive and engorged pussy clenching around him. He eased his cock out of her and slowly pushed back in, and the pleasure from the slow drag along her inner walls had her gasping and turning her head back to catch a glimpse of him. All she could see was the look of awe on his face as he focused on the sight of him sinking in and out of her deliberately.

 

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Rey," he grunted. "Being inside you is like being in heaven. Unbelievable." She smiled at his words and purposefully clamped down on him, causing him to moan.

 

He gradually picked up the pace and soon was in a steady rhythm of thrusts, each one felling more delicious than the last. He took a hand and ran it down her spine from her neck to the cleft of her buttocks as he moved.

 

Rey's mind was flooded with the eroticism of what was happening: the two of them in his private art studio, her kneeling on his chair, holding onto the back of it with her hands to keep herself upright while he fucked into her from behind. It was by far the most salacious thing she'd ever done. And she was loving every single second of it.

 

After a few more strokes, she needed more; she began to push her hips back towards him, increasing the force of each pump inside her.

 

He leaned into her to murmur in her ear, "Do you need more, sweetheart?" His voice was like an aphrodisiac, surging her arousal straight into her core.

 

"Yes, harder," was her tight response. " _Please_."

 

He increased the pressure on his grip of her hips and started pounding into her, withdrawing almost to the tip every time. Obscene noises emanated from their coupling, a lover's symphony playing accelerando, leading up to the inevitable crescendo.

 

She was stunned to feel another orgasm building inside her.  She'd never had two of them so close together! Ben must have felt something too because he leaned over her and reached around her hip so he could play with her clit while he snapped his hips into her again and again.

 

"Uh, Ben! That's so good, don't stop," she panted, the pleasure building higher and higher as his fingers pressed on her swollen bud.

 

His damp breathing in her ear became erratic as well as his hips, each stroke of his cock bringing intense sensations and before she knew what was happening, she was tumbling over the edge again. Her body was practically convulsing in ecstasy, her inner walls clamping down like a vice on Ben. Two more thrusts and he was hurtling over right behind her, shouting her name as he came, his body seizing up as he pulsed his hot spend inside her.

 

They were both panting and sweaty, his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her back.

 

"Rey, you are amazing. I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life," he admitted, still breathing heavy. "And I thought earlier was the best sex I'd ever had. Is every time with you going to be better than the last?"

 

She huffed out a laugh. "I don't know, but it's been exactly the same for me," she replied between breaths.

 

She let her body fall forward to take the weight off her wobbly legs, her head now resting on the back of the chair, Ben still buried inside her. They stayed like this as they both slowly caught their breath. Finally, she turned her head towards him, his face nuzzled in her hair. He kissed her lips before slowly pulling out of her, causing each to wince as he dragged his still-hard cock out. Gravity did its work as the evidence of their lovemaking trickled out of her.

 

She heard him move behind her, but she was too spent to move from her position of leaning the front of her body on the back of the chair. His body heat moved closer to her and he cleaned the mess between her legs with a piece of clothing.

 

And that's when she realized that in their haze of lust, they'd forgotten to use a condom. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant because she was on the pill. But…

 

"Um, I have a theory on why that felt so much better," she offered apprehensively.

 

"Oh? And what's your theory?" he replied, wearing a smile as she turned her body to face him, her gaze taking in his flushed and sweaty physique.

 

"We didn't use a condom this time." Alarm spread across his face like the lit powder line to a keg of TNT.

 

"Oh, fuck! I'm so sorry, Rey!" he exclaimed. She reached a hand out to cup his cheek to calm him, trying to assure him he had nothing to worry about, at least from her end.

 

"Ben, it's okay-," but he cut her off quickly.

 

"I just haven't been with anyone in a long time, and when we were in my room, I knew I had some in there, but then we were in here and you were so fucking delicious, and I didn't think-" he rationalized in a panicked voice, gesturing wildly with his hands, unable to meet her eyes.

 

This time she interrupted. "You haven't been with anyone in a long time?" her tone shy. Although why she would feel shy after what they'd just done together was a mystery to her.

 

His eyes darted to hers and he chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment before answering. "No," his deep baritone uttered.

 

"How long is a long time? For you, I mean?" she tilted her head, her cheeks warming.

 

"At least a year, maybe two. It's been a long time since I dated anyone. I've always used a condom before,"  he replied, looking down. "And I'm just not into casual sex."

 

"Me neither. I mean, I'm not into casual sex either. And it's been over a year since I dated anyone. That was the first time I did it without a condom," she glanced away from him but was suddenly caught up in his arms again, their gazes connecting.

 

"Really?" His mouth turned up in a smile at her words. "So we've established we're both clean, but what about...you know...I didn't pull out?" he raised his eyebrows in question, his features turning pink.

 

"Oh! I'm on the pill," she rushed to explain and Ben let out a huge exhale and dropped his head in relief on her shoulder. "Sorry, I should have said that first," she giggled as he growled into her skin.

 

"So you're not upset we didn't use one?" he queried as he pulled back to catch her eyes.

 

"No. I'm not upset. And it was pretty spectacular," she assured him, capturing his lips with a kiss.

 

"Thank God!" he groaned. "I don't think I could go back to using one after that."

 

She giggled, "Me neither actually."

 

"What do you say we throw our clothes on and watch some Netflix? We can watch more Sabrina if you want, or something else," he proposed and he pulled back from her, gathering their discarded garb.

 

"That sounds nice."

 

The two dressed and made their way downstairs to watch tv together. They snuggled together on the couch under a blanket, the fire burning. As the evening and the storm raged on, Rey lounged in the most comfortable pair of strong arms she'd ever had the pleasure to be held in, feeling the most contented she'd ever been.

 

********

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, you may like my ongoing Reylo fanfiction:  
> [This is How Life Strikes -](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624126/chapters/36278217) It's a Modern AU where Rey runs a nonprofit and Kylo consults as a creative genius. They clash at first but are inexorably drawn to each other.
> 
> Drop by and say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@force](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)


	4. Digging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to dig out from the storm. Will that be the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear readers for coming along this fluffy little journey with me! This story came out of a college campus tour with my daughter, and it turns out this WILL be the college she heads to in the fall! I pray she never finds this story.  
> 
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta [ @fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo) ❤❤❤ I highly recommend a story of hers that I am in love with [Bespoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761415/chapters/41909033). Trust me you'll LOVE it!
> 
> Extra special thanks to [LostInQueue](https://www.deviantart.com/lostinqueue/art/Let-It-Snow-Let-It-Snow-Let-It-Snow-Fan-Art-787405754) for the original artwork for this story! Remember in Chapter 2, Ben taught Rey how to make a snow angel? Well, she drew them making snow angels [here](https://www.deviantart.com/lostinqueue/art/Let-It-Snow-Let-It-Snow-Let-It-Snow-Fan-Art-787405754)!!! It's freakin' **Adorable**!!!

 

 

Chapter 4 Digging Out

 

Blinding white light shining in her eyes is what she woke to, slightly disoriented. Her back was burning up and she realized where she was when she saw the massive hand resting on the mattress in front of her. She wiggled her body ever so slightly and felt the huge body she was ensconced in. Ben was a furnace of heat that seeped into her own body wherever they were touching.

 

Rey smiled at the position she found herself in, but it took her a few minutes to realize how she'd gotten there. She must've fallen asleep on the couch watching tv again, but instead of bringing her to the guest room, this time he'd brought her to his own bed. And as she looked down, she'd apparently also taken off her hoodie and yoga pants and was now wearing just a t-shirt, and _only_ a t-shirt. Ben's t-shirt to be more specific, which was more like a nightshirt on her since it came down to mid-thigh.

 

The bright light coming in from the window was really glaring in her eyes, so she wiggled her ass against the mountain of warmth behind her to see if she could elicit any signs of life. His response was to grunt and pull her closer, preventing her from getting out of bed. She decided to play dirty and rocked her hips back into him rhythmically and before long she felt something long and hard developing behind her. She smiled wickedly to herself as she continued to squirm against him.

 

This time, his response was to pump his hips into her, pushing his firm arousal into her backside, yet he still was not fully awake. She wanted to see where this morning play might take them, but nature was asserting itself and she really had to pee.

 

She had to use actual strength to get him to loosen his grip on her. As she started to inch away from him, he reached out to pull her back.

 

"Ben!" she laughed lightly. "I have to use the bathroom! You have to let me go."

 

He groaned and released her, rolling over onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the brilliant white in the room.

 

She went into the master bath and closed the door so it was open just a pinch. After she finished relieving herself, she washed her hands calling out to the huge man she left in bed. "I'm going to hop in the shower if that's okay!"

 

"Of course! You'll find everything you need in there," he yelled back.

 

She was too lazy to go get her toothbrush and other supplies right now, so she swished some toothpaste in her mouth to eliminate at least some of her morning breath. She found the linen closet and pulled out a towel, then went over to the large glass walk-in shower. The showerhead was up higher than most, and she smiled as she thought of the tall man needing a custom shower to accommodate his height.

 

She fiddled with all the knobs to start the shower and closed her eyes as she stood under the steaming spray, just enjoying the water cascading over her tired body. She wiped the water from her eyes and grabbed the bar of soap and started to clean herself with long broad strokes.

 

Suddenly, she heard the shower door open and she whipped her head around to see a naked Ben standing behind her, a sheepish grin on his face.

 

"Want some help?" he asked in that deep seductive voice she was beginning to crave.

 

She gave him the once over head to toe, her lips curving into a smirk as she noticed his 'condition' had not changed much since she vacated his bed several minutes before.

 

"That's very presumptuous of you, Professor Solo, that I want your help in the shower," she taunted him, turning her head back around before lifting up the bar of soap over her shoulder, signaling him to take it from her. She could just picture in her head the big grin he must be sporting.

 

He took the soap from her and moved closer to her, reaching around her to run the soap under the spray. He trailed it down her arms and her back down to her buttocks, rubbing it into her skin before putting it back on the shelf. He stretched his long arms to wet both his hands before placing them on her arms and making a lather of the soap he'd put there. He was gentle and slow with his movements, kneading each speck of her flesh as he went. His foamy hands moved over her back, his hands pressing and squeezing, working his way down to the rounded curves of her ass.

 

As his hands and fingers slithered across her soft slippery skin, heat pooled between her legs and desire bloomed in her belly. She'd never had anyone touch her like this and the feeling of his hands washing her was such a wonderful and erotic novelty. The idea of being taken care of by him was incredibly gratifying and her body purred and yearned for more.

 

He spent what seemed like several minutes massaging and caressing her bottom, sometimes even pulling her cheeks apart as he did so, causing her to gasp. He grabbed the bar of soap again and squatted to drag the emollient up and down her legs, repeating the same steps he had done on her upper body. He took special care as he washed her inner thighs, purposefully staying away from where she was craving his fingers to explore.

 

When he finished, he turned her body around and the expression she saw on his face made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. He was looking at her body with hooded lids, his jaw tight and Mr. Solo wide awake and ready to go. He moved her under the spray and caressed the suds from the backside of her body, giving extra care to squeeze her ass at almost every pass.

 

"God I love your ass," he mumbled as he rinsed her skin.

 

"I had a feeling about that," she replied as she raised her arms to go around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. She pulled him in and his warm skin connected with her damp body.

 

His hands roamed all over her as their tongues tasted every inch of each other's mouths. Her wet hands slid over his pale skin, his erection pressing into her softness as they ground their bodies together.

 

Rey couldn't even think of a time when she had sex like she was having with Ben. Not only had none of her boyfriends been great lovers, no one ever turned her on like this gorgeous and enormous man had. He was sweet, thoughtful, sexy as hell, and apparently adventurous because they were now on the third location in his house they were about to defile. The feelings he elicited in her both sexually and emotionally were nothing like she'd ever felt before, and she could be just fooling herself, but it seemed like he felt the exact same way.

 

"I'm going to think about this every time I take a shower now, you know," he admonished her as if she was the one who had initiated this rendezvous in his shower before resuming their earlier kiss.

 

Coming up for air, she broke the kiss and moved her lips along his jawline, down into his neck.

 

"I will too. It's probably the best shower I've ever had," she muttered, still kissing and licking him.

 

Then Ben was slipping his hands down to just below her ass and lifting her up off the floor. She clung to him like a spider monkey, wrapping her legs around his waist, his jutting length pressing against her center. He turned her body and pinned her up against the tiled wall, just out of the reach of the spraying water.

 

"Not yet it's not," he advised her with a gravelly voice and a smirk.

 

He lifted her body slightly higher, keeping her in place with his chest and hands. He rocked his hips against her, his cock dragging across her pussy making them both moan at the sensation. One hand dropped underneath her and he sunk two fingers into her warmth up to the knuckle. He pumped them in and out of her, bringing more noises of pleasure from her throat.

 

She shouldn't have been surprised he was strong enough to hold her like this, but she was. His long fingers were stroking so deliciously inside her but she didn't need as much priming for his girth this time. She wanted his glorious manhood inside her as quickly as possible.

 

When she murmured, "Ben," he knew she was ready for more. He grabbed his length in his hand and positioned it at her entrance, pushing it slowly inside as he watched her face contort in the sheer ecstasy of him filling her.

 

"Uh, Rey," he hissed, his breath becoming ragged. He snapped his hips a few times, pressing in further each time until she was completely full. "Now it's the best shower ever," he concluded with a grunt.

 

A prolonged moan erupted from Rey when he was all the way in, the pleasure he was giving her so intense.

 

"Yes!" she agreed with a shout.

 

"Oh, God, you feel so good, Ben. Please don't stop," she pleaded, making small whines and moans as he started thrusting his hips against hers.

 

"I won't, Rey. I won't ever stop," he growled, burying his face into her neck as he set a furious pace.

 

He dug his fingers into her and drove into her mercilessly while she held onto him for dear life. Their bodies were so close, she was getting that glorious rub against her clit, giving her the extra stimulation she needed. It wasn't long before she was panting and whimpering as her body climbed higher and she sensed she was about to reach her peak, her mouth locking into an 'o'.

 

Her walls started to flutter around his shaft while he fucked her, stealing her breath. Her climax washed over her as unintelligible noises emerged from her throat. Her sheath contracted on his member, squeezing and pulsing. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body arched

 

"Rey," he mumbled, a long drawn-out groan as he hammered into her one, two, three more times before he surged inside her, filling her with his come.

 

Rey had never been fucked against a wall before, let alone a shower wall, and the whole experience left her feeling like she just starred in a homemade Pornhub video. Ben awakened a sexual appetite in her that she never knew existed.

 

They were still entwined with one another and trembling as they descended slowly from their rapture. He slipped out and lowered her back to the floor and pulled her into a loving embrace.

 

He cradled her in his arms, smoothing his hands over her wet hair, both of them recovering their breath.

 

What they'd done a moment ago was seriously hot and erotic, but the way he was holding her now was so tender it brought tears to her eyes. She knew that whatever was happening between them was not her imagination, that he was as affected by her as she was by him.

 

He shifted back from her and tipped up her chin with his finger. Chocolate eyes met glistening hazel ones.

 

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too," he whispered, his voice sounding like it was too weak to be any louder.

 

She beamed at his words and raised up on her tiptoes to bring her mouth to his, kissing him hard on the lips.

 

"I think I have to wash you again," he remarked with a smirk, gesturing for her to get under the water again.

 

They took turns soaping each other up and running their hands and fingers over every part of each other's body, exploring places they'd yet to in their lovemaking. Their hands lingered in places along the way, reveling in their freedom to touch each other at will.

 

Once they finished rinsing off all the soap and shampoo, Ben grabbed Rey's towel so he could dry her off. She returned the favor but had a bit of trouble with the areas that were too high to reach, which she reluctantly left for him to do himself.

 

They shared a few more languid kisses in his bathroom before Rey went up to the guest bedroom in search of clean clothes.

 

********

 

Ben watched her leave his bedroom and ran his hand through his wet hair, releasing a long exhale. God, he was so gone for this girl. He'd never experienced sex the way he was experiencing it with her. From out of nowhere came this confidence he'd never had before with any of his previous girlfriends. He was clueless as to where his teasing while being intimate with her was derived. He'd never done anything like that before. There was something inside him, that had always been there, but now it was awake. Because of Rey.

 

He loved being with her, talking with her, joking with her. Being with her was effortless; he didn't have to try to be something he wasn't or try to impress her. He was just himself and that was enough for her. And he seemed to be addicted to her body. He felt like he had been walking around with a half chub the entire time she'd been at his townhouse. He couldn't help it, she was gorgeous; and that ass of hers. _My God her ass!_ There was no way he would ever get tired of holding her luscious derriere in his hands.

 

He had been attracted to her from the first moment he saw her from the teacher's lounge and he knew she had a great personality. What he didn't know what just how sparkling and bright she was to be around and how explosive passion would flare between them. The way she reacted after they were done fucking in the shower, he knew he was not alone in how he was feeling. She was just as affected by what was transpiring between them as he was. When he saw her shining eyes, he knew he was totally in love with her and would do anything at all for her. It was way too early to be making confessions like that, but he knew it was true. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.

 

Once he was finally dressed, he made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee and popped a couple of bagels in the toaster.

 

The bagels had just finished toasting when Rey sauntered into the kitchen and went to the coffee pot and helped herself. Ben's heart sung in his chest as he watched her make herself at home. If he had it his way, someday this _would_ be her home. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but he could picture it and knew that deep down he wanted it. One thing at a time, though. First, they had to dig out of the snow.

 

"I hope you like plain bagels?"

 

"I haven't met a bagel yet I didn't like," she snickered back at him. She went to the fridge to get out the milk and he just watched her, smiling as she moved around his space. He could get used to this.

 

"So we are going to have a busy day," he started, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the counter. "First we have to dig out my car then we need to go get you some winter gear."

 

"You don't have to do that, Ben, I can just get all that stuff later," she replied, waving him off with her hand.

 

"You're going to need the help of a seasoned veteran to make sure you don't waste your money and get the right stuff," he advised her, not letting her make light of the situation.

 

She chuckled and pointed her gaze at him over her mug as she sipped her coffee. "And you're the seasoned veteran I need, is that what you're saying?"

 

He dropped his hands and shuffled toward her. "As a matter of fact, yes. I am exactly what you need," he finished, his expression changing from one of mirth to seriousness.

 

He put one hand on each shoulder as he stood directly in front of her, so close their bodies were almost touching.

 

"Hmm," she hummed in agreement. Then, holding his gaze, her smile slowly fell. "You might be right about that."

 

He descended to capture her lips in a lingering kiss before pulling himself back and retrieving the bagels from the toaster. They both took a seat at the counter and started chattering about the winter gear she needed, what store they were going to shop at, and who exactly was going to pay for everything.

 

"Well I'm buying the scraper and shovel because I know you won't want to pay the extra money for the good ones, and I want to make sure you're safe in the snow. End of story," he admonished her forcefully. "And you're going to listen to me about a winter parka because you can't just get the prettiest one; you need to get one that is practical and will actually keep you warm."

 

"You're very commandeering, you know that?" she accused him, her eyes narrowed but dimples visible.

 

"You like it though," his low seductive voice uttered, along with a slow smirk.

 

She leaned across the counter and smacked him on the arm and he pouted at her as if she actually hurt his enormous muscular body. "Oh, you're a bloody wise arse, aren't you?" she scoffed, laughing.

 

 _Her smile was dazzling_ , he thought to himself. It lit up not only her whole face but the whole space surrounding her. _How was it that she was directing that brilliant smile at him?_ He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

"Only because you're so cute when you get upset," he threw back at her, finishing up his last bite of bagel with cream cheese.

 

They finished up their breakfast and Rey went to go pack up. Ben advised her to keep some leggings or yoga pants underneath her jeans for extra warmth and made her wear one of his parkas and hats again to go outside and get started with the cleanup.

 

He gave her a broom from the garage to get the snow off the car, and he used a shovel to start clearing the walkway and a path behind his car. It wasn't long before she was complaining about all the snow.

 

"Holy shite, this is tiring!" she exclaimed as she dropped the broom on top of the snow and propped her hands on her waist. He had just about finished shoveling the walkway, thanking the weather gods that the snow was fluffy and light instead of wet and heavy.

 

"You want to try shoveling instead?" he offered easily.

 

She looked at the huge space filled with snow behind his car, then back at the car, then again in the back of the car.

 

"Yeah, no. I'll stick with the broom," was her answer as she picked it up again and stabbed at the back window.

 

Ben gave out a loud chuckle before setting back to work. All told it was about an hour or so before the car was cleared and the driveway behind it. The car had been running the whole time so it was warm and melty when Ben got in to back it up some. It took several pumps of the gas peddle for the wheels to get traction enough to move. He backed up just enough to have the wheels out of the snowbank before putting it in park and exiting.

 

"Alright, let's get your stuff and we'll head to the store first to get what we need for you," he decreed as they both headed up the path to his front door.

 

Ten minutes later and they were leaving his neighborhood onto the main road. With the storm moving out overnight, the sun was shining and beginning to melt whatever snow and slush were left on the main roadways. Once on the heavier traffic roads, driving improved dramatically.

 

"Don't let the main roads fool you. The side roads are still crap and not plowed well at all. The more heavily traveled roads will be easier to traverse, so after a storm, it's best to stick to them as much as possible," he explained in his best professor voice.

 

"Why is this road so much better than your road?" Rey asked, her brow knitted in confusion.

 

"Well, the main throughways have been plowed, sanded and salted through the whole storm. They'll always be in better condition," was his educated response before changing the subject. "Speaking of which, it's probably easiest to just go to the North Shore Mall to get you a winter coat and boots, then Home Depot for the shovel and brush for your car. The roads should be fine to get to those places."

 

In some ways, he kinda liked how tiny she looked wearing his hulking parka. She certainly would be better served and probably much more comfortable in a properly fitted jacket her size though. Yet there was a possessive instinct somewhere inside him that was pounding with both fists on its chest that he provided for and took care of his woman.

 

********

 

Fortunately, there were plenty of winter jackets to choose from since it was still so early in the winter season. Technically, it wasn't even winter yet, but New England weather never did follow the carefully made plans of its inhabitants.

 

She tried on several coats in JC Penney's, but apparently wasn't as picky as other women he knew and fairly quickly found one she liked. It was purple and gray plaid, with designer silver buckles on each side for accents and fitted in the waist. Per his coaching, the length came down over her rear and the fur ringed hood was adjustable and removable. He thought she looked adorable in it.

 

Once done in the coat section, they moved on to shoes so she could pick out some serviceable winter boots. Sadly, most of the boots were high heeled and designer, so she purchased the coat along with a hat and gloves before they set off for DSW Shoe Warehouse. That store had everything under the sun and again, since it was early in the season for snow, she had her choice of winter boots. He advised she would want boots that were waterproof and probably ones that went up to her knees since she would likely be doing a lot of walking and shoveling for the next three to four months. She scrunched her nose up at him but admitted he was far more of an expert in being prepared for winter than she was. Also on his suggestion, she bought a pair of thick wool socks and walked out of the overwhelming store ready for the brunt of winter, head to toe.

 

Outerwear shopping took about an hour or so and now they were on to Home Depot to buy the shovel and brush. As per usual with the first snowstorm in the Northeast, there wasn't much selection left so they bought what was there and waited in a sweat-inducing long line to exit the store.

 

Finally back in Ben's car with everything Rey needed, he drove his vehicle in the direction of her apartment near the waterfront in Beverly. She was sporting a spare pair of his sunglasses, which were huge on her much smaller nose and cheeks and she kept pulling them off to adjust them to fit better, to his great amusement.

 

He parked on the street and they groaned at the massive snowbank practically burying her car underneath. Her car was parked at the end of the driveway closest to the road and the snowplows going by over the last twenty-four hours had created an enormous barricade that went up to Ben's chest. They were going to be shoveling for a long time.

 

All told, it took the better part of two hours to dig her car out of the snow and actually back it out of the yard. They were both exhausted and sweaty underneath all their winter gear so they went up to her apartment to take a rest and get something to drink.

 

As soon as they entered Rey's extremely cold apartment, they knew that the boiler had not been fixed yet. It was late afternoon now, and there was no way she was going to be able to stay there tonight without heat and hot water.

 

He watched helplessly as Rey threw herself on the couch and buried her head in her hands, sobbing with frustration.

 

"I can't believe this! This shouldn't be happening! They were supposed to fix this a week ago," she lamented as he handed her a tissue from the coffee table.

 

"It's okay, Rey. Stuff like this happens with these old houses all the time," he consoled her, grasping her neck and rubbing it gently with his long, warm hands. "You can stay with me anytime you need to."

 

She sniffed and looked up at him, her eyes wide and welled with tears, looking absolutely adorably like a lost puppy.

 

"You don't mind?" she asked sweetly. "I mean, I've been there all weekend. Aren't you sick of me yet? I don't want to impose on you any longer -" he cut off her by putting his forefinger against her lips.

 

"Rey. Really," he replied, his head tilted down and his eyebrows like rainbows. "You did not impose on me in the slightest. In fact, anything you did on me or to me, I was wholeheartedly in favor of, if you may recall," he finished, a knowing smirk drawing across his plush lips.

 

His hand dropped as she gave a half laugh, half sob, the tears spilling over down her cheeks as she smiled at him. He wiped them away with his thumb, cupping her chin in his large hand.

 

"The landlord has your number, right?" She nodded in reply. "Good. So he'll let you know when the boiler is fixed. Now, why don't you pack some new clothes for work tomorrow? You can follow me to my place in your car, just in case the heat is fixed later and you want to come home. But I assure you, I very much want you to stay with me tonight." He made sure to put as much intensity in his eyes as he could to ensure she knew he was perfectly serious.

 

She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before she grabbed her overnight bag off the floor and ran off to her bedroom. He sat back on the couch with his eyes stationary on the door to her room as he watched her move about. He knew he was being totally ridiculous, but if he was honest with himself, he wanted to ask her to move in with him right now. He was falling fast and hard for this gloriously bright and independent woman. He'd felt it in that first handshake when they met. A spark of connection, unlike anything he'd ever known. He hoped her boiler didn't get fixed all winter.

 

********

 

Wanting to remain in the private bubble they'd created for themselves over the weekend, they ordered take out and had it delivered for dinner. After cleaning up, they were both sitting at his dining table reviewing lesson plans and student work that they hadn't paid attention to all weekend. He glanced at her surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye and observed as she made faces while she read whatever was on her screen. Her expressions changed rapidly and fully from one emotion to the next while she was engrossed in her task: her eyebrows raised and her lips parted, then her brow furrowed and her lips pressed together forming a harsh line. He felt his heart clench while he stared and he knew. She was the one.

 

She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up at him with her lips parted.

 

"What?" she demanded, her expression innocent with eyes wide as saucers.

 

He chuckled and shook his head, looking back at his own computer in front of him, still smiling.

 

"I just realized something is all," was his vague reply, his eyes still tilted down.

 

"What did you realize?"

 

He lifted his eyes to hers and felt his entire body flush. He couldn't tell her what he truly realized or she would probably run screaming in the opposite direction. So he gave her a different truth.

 

"That you make adorable faces when you are concentrating. I could watch you all day."

 

She ducked her head down, her face now flushing and an embarrassed smile gracing her lips, along with a snort escaping her throat.

 

"Oh God, how embarrassing," she lamented with a nervous laugh. "I do, I know I make faces when I'm reading and focusing," she said, scrunching her nose at him with a tilted head and curled lips. "Hope you enjoyed the show."

 

He threw his head back and barked out a laugh. "I very much did. Enjoy myself. Although there are other faces I've seen you make that I enjoy much more," he added in a low, deep voice.

 

He watched intently as her flush deepened and she swallowed. He was already feeling the tension coil inside him and flicked his gaze between her lips and her eyes.

 

"Oh, really?" the blushing brunette crooned, raising an eyebrow. Heat began to lick at his insides at her tone and expression. He kept his eyes on her as she glanced down at her laptop and slowly closed it, then raised her heated hazel orbs to his. He almost let out a gasp at the fire he saw there but instead wet his lips in anticipation.

 

The woman across from him slowly rose from her seat and he kept silent as she padded her way around the table to stand behind him. He remained in his seat, her hands sliding down his chest, her body leaning over and pressed into him. Her mouth was softly breathing hot air in his ear.

 

"Maybe you should see how many different faces you can inspire?" she whispered seductively in his ear before gliding her hands back up his chest as she pulled back. He turned to watch her as she walked slowly towards his bedroom, an extra sway in her hips as she moved. He could feel his dick hardening in his pants and he smiled, rapidly closing his laptop and emerging from his seat to follow the teasing woman. He was certain he was going to be able to get her to make his _favorite_ face at least twice.

 

********

 

Rey's boiler wasn't fixed until two days later. Truth be told, though, she wished it would stay broken forever. She had always been fiercely independent, never relying on anyone for anything, but relying on Ben had been so surprisingly easy. As natural as breathing.

 

After the weekend they spent together at his townhouse, Ben and Rey essentially became inseparable. The only times they weren't together was the rare occasion one of them did not sleep at the other's apartment. Her boiler had several more issues throughout the rest of the winter and her landlord had to waive portions of her rent when her apartment was unlivable due to lack of heat and hot water. Which proved to be not so much of hardship given how much she loved her boyfriend's townhouse. Not to mention the fulfillment she felt in her heart with essentially living with him for most of the rest of the academic year. She couldn't remember ever being so happy in her life.

 

It was the day of graduation in mid-May that he asked her.

 

They attended the art college's commencement ceremonies at the local historic theater and enjoyed watching the students they had gotten to know so well move on to the next phase of their young lives. It was as they were walking back to where Ben's car was parked behind the main school building that he began to broach the subject with her.

 

"Do you mind if we go back to my place?" he asked her, pressing a kiss to her temple as they walked along the sidewalk, his arm wrapped around her shoulders keeping her close to his side.

 

She tilted her head up to him, offering him her lips and he dipped down to press a chaste kiss against them. "Sounds good," she replied.

 

Once back at his townhouse, Rey went into the kitchen to see what she could make for them to eat. The speeches at graduation had been rather long, plus all the goodbyes and pictures with students and she was now starving.

 

She was bent in half looking in the fridge when she heard his footsteps behind her. "What should we have to eat, hon?" she called out, her head hidden from his view by the refrigerator door.

 

When there was no answer but a long silence instead, she pulled back and looked up at the tall man standing across from her holding a huge bouquet of red roses.

 

Her eyes narrowed and her forehead was creased in concern as she spoke, still holding the appliance door open.

 

"Who are the flowers for?"

 

He was still silent, but watching her intently, a smile on his face.

 

"For you," he replied, laying the bundle on the countertop and pausing a moment. "I like seeing you like this," he finally uttered, his deep baritone rumbling.

 

Her head tilted to the side and her eyes narrowed, closing the fridge door. "What do you mean, 'like this'?" she asked quizzically.

 

He gestured with his hand to the whole kitchen. "Like this; at home here. Like you belong here," was his reply, his voice deep and warm. When she would think back on this moment later, she would recall his voice cracking a bit.

 

"Oh," said the now blushing girl, tucking a loose hair over her ear, her head tipped toward the floor.

 

Ben cleared his throat, though whether it was to get her to look at him or settle himself, she couldn't be sure. He sauntered over until he was standing inches away, searching her eyes.

 

"I want you to move in with me," he finally said after a few moments of tense silence.

 

Her heart skipped about three beats and her blood thundered in her ears making it almost impossible for her to hear herself when she uttered, "What?"

 

The gorgeous man who had stolen her heart more than six months ago moved closer and cupped her cheek to raise her face to his.

 

"I want you to move in with me," he repeated in almost a whisper.  She felt her body get warm all over and a powerful flutter in her chest at his words.

 

"I…," she started and stopped, at a loss, the words stuck in her throat as his dark amber eyes bore into hers so close, drowning her.

 

"I mean, you've been here most of the--," he continued warily, becoming unsure of himself at her lack of response.

 

"Yes!" she exclaimed, interrupting him as her voice and senses finally came back to her in a rush.

 

His worried expression evaporated in an instant and turned into a brilliant smile, giving way to the deep dimples in his cheeks that she adored.

 

"Really?" he murmured as he slid his hand to her nape and began pulling her closer to him.

 

"Definitely." She stood on her tiptoes to meet his lips in a tender, searching lingering kiss that soon turned hotter as she opened up to drag her tongue against his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth. He complied easily and she swept through his mouth, aggressively seeking what she wanted out of the kiss.

 

Ben's hands went from being gentle at her face to sliding down her back to her ass, grasping her cheeks and pulling her hard against him, a moan erupting from her unbidden. Her arms had snaked around his neck and shoulders as the searing kiss continued, their tongues engaging in a familiar dance that stoked the fires of their desire for each other.

 

She yielded to his strength as he crushed their bodies together, craving his blistering touch. Rey arched her body into his, his hips grinding into her core, seeking glorious friction.

 

He pushed against her, forcing her body back before he lifted her by her thighs and sat her on his counter. Once she was settled, she wrapped her legs around his torso and they devoured each other, hands roaming everywhere as they shared together the deep emotions of just having committed to sharing their lives together.

 

His hands slipped to the hem of her dress and he began lifting it upward until he got to her underarms. She pulled back and raised her arms so he could pull the shirt off her, tossing it somewhere behind him. Her hooded, lust blown eyes meet his black ones before dropping to his kiss-bruised lips. Hungry hands grasped his hair, pulling him in for another ravenous kiss.

 

Now only in her bra and panties, her desire took over and she sought the bottom of his shirt to coax him into the same state of undress as she was. He drew his body back and ripped the shirt from his body by pulling from his back. It disappeared from view like he couldn't wait another second to have his skin against hers.

 

Ben attached himself to her neck and sucked at her deeply before dragging his tongue and mouth lower and lower until he reached the rounded top of her breast. He used his forefinger to slide the strap of her bra down her shoulder, allowing the cup of the lacey garment to loosen and be dragged down below her mound of pliant flesh. His hand cupped and squeezed her while his lips mouthed from the top of her breast down to her nipple before running his tongue around in circles over her areola. When her grip on his hair tightened, he finally sucked her entire nipple into his mouth, eliciting a filthy groan from her throat.

 

He continued the delightful torture of sucking and mouthing her breast as his hands moved to dip beneath her panties, using the largeness of his hand to slide them down as he caressed her backside and thighs. He dragged them down to her knees until they dropped the rest of the way to the floor on their own.

 

Rey's hands met his at the button of his pants and he batted her hands away impatiently as he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling his pants and boxer briefs in one swift pull down his legs until they fell to his ankles.

 

"Oh, Rey," he muttered as he lifted his face to hers, pressing his hips against her core, his hands scooting her closer to the edge of the counter so he could rub his rock hard erection against her.

 

"Unh, Ben!" she moaned, throwing her head back in bliss as her body burned for her lover flattened against her.

 

His hands fell to her ass once again, gripping and massaging them as he rubbed his length against her. Without wasting another moment, he gripped himself by the base, lined himself up and drove himself home inside her.

 

Her legs were already pulling him toward her, but as he slipped inside, she used the heels of her feet to push him in even further, causing him to release a guttural noise she loved hearing from his throat.

 

"Ben," she pleaded as he set a steady rhythm, driving his hips against hers as they both chased the ultimate release they only ever found with each other. He ducked his head into her neck, drawing them together as close as he could. She lost herself in the sensations of their bodies rocking together in this dance they had performed together so many times before.

 

Yet this time, there was something different in their lovemaking. Something ethereal and intangible but exciting and meaningful. It felt like something she had been waiting for, something that was destined to happen yet so surprising and unexpected when it arrived.

 

As they drove each other higher and higher in ecstasy with their bodies, her heart felt as if it was bursting with light in her chest. It felt like heaven itself was flowing into her body as Ben made love to her, caressed her, whispered words of love to her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before and she knew. She knew she loved Ben Solo with all her heart and then some. She knew that moving to Massachusetts and taking this job at this college was what she was meant to do, that being Ben's partner in life was what she was destined to be. She'd never felt surer of anything in her life.

 

She buried her face into his neck, mouthing and sucking at his sweaty skin as they journeyed to the peak, holding her breath as her climax crept upon her.

 

"Rey!" he exclaimed as they both reached their zenith, each clutching the other as their bodies shook in rapture, their breathing ragged and shallow.

 

They stayed as they were, him buried deep within her, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they slowly recovered. She carded her hand through his hair and against his sweaty scalp, enjoying how he clung to her.

 

Her hands roamed his shoulders and back lovingly before she pushed herself back slightly so she could meet his eyes.

 

"Ben," she whispered before leaning in to kiss his lips. "You may already know this, but I think it's time I said it out loud." She paused for dramatic effect to make sure he was really listening.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you," she declared, her gaze piercing his.

 

He smiled one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen on him. He leaned in to capture her lips softly, lifting a hand to her cheek.

 

Pulling back from her lips, he said, "I love you, too. I have for a long time."

 

"I know," she replied softly. "It's the same with me. Right away, I just knew."

 

"Me too," was his tender response, his thumb trailing across her bottom lip.

 

She surged forward and seized his lips in another passionate kiss.

 

After a minute or so of their tongues and hands exploring each other, he drew himself from her slowly.

 

"I think we should move this party to the bedroom," he stated as he stepped backward, kicking his pants and underwear off his feet and picking them up.  

 

Rey slid her bottom off the counter until her feet hit the kitchen floor and she stood in front of him, almost completely naked.

 

"I think you might be right," she chuckled in agreement, striding away to pick up her discarded underwear and dress. While she was bent over, a large hand slapped her ass, making her jolt and squeal in response.

 

They both laughed and he grabbed her by the waist to pull her in for another quick kiss before grabbing her hand and guiding her to _their_ bedroom.

 

"Wait! What about the flowers?" she cried as he pulled her along.

 

"They'll be fine. We'll take care of that later. C'mon, sweetheart. Let's go to _our_ room," he remarked softly, a knowing look in his eyes as he cast his gaze to her.

 

She clasped his hand firmly, smiling and answered, "Lead the way."

 

They walked together, hand in hand, as partners and lovers. They each took surreptitious glances at each other, both smiling ear to ear in their euphoria. Once inside their bedroom, they stripped off whatever clothing was remaining and crawled into bed together. Both on their sides and facing each other, each took the time to soak in the love from the other. Rey had tears in her eyes as she gazed at her one true love next to her, stroking his cheek with her hand and moving her nude body as close to him as she could.

 

"I can't believe I found you," she uttered, her voice cracking as emotion overwhelmed her.

 

"I know. I feel the same way, Rey," he responded, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his long, hard body. "But I knew the minute I met you. I knew you were the one."

 

"I guess you're the smarter one because I didn't know then. I was too overwhelmed with moving here and the new job and everything. But that weekend of the snowstorm, when we first got together," she reminded him, her hands moving to run through the hair at his nape. "I knew then. You were so sweet and thoughtful and sexy. I think I knew when you kissed me on the street during the storm."

 

He pulled her in for a deep kiss, hooking a leg over her hip to press himself against her. She felt him getting hard again as she acquiesced to his demand for his tongue to enter her mouth. He rolled them so she was on her back and he was on top of her. She spread her legs underneath him so he could find his place and settle in between her hips, where he belonged.

 

He caged her in on his elbows and stared down at her, and she wound her arms around his neck, delving her hands into his raven tresses.

 

"I'm going to love you forever," Ben pledged, his glittering eyes burrowing into her hazel ones.

 

She smiled as her eyes welled with unshed tears before promising the same to him.

 

"I'll love you forever, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story. I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are LIFE! Drop by and say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@forcegrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)
> 
>    
> My other works if you're interested:
> 
> [Love is a Misunderstanding Between Two Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410599/chapters/38417672) 4/4 **Complete**  
> [This Is How Life Strikes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624126/chapters/36278217) 16/25 **WIP**  
> [Let's Meet Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180975/chapters/40396676) 4/6 **WIP - finishing soon!**

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave me a comment or a kudo! Maybe even reblog on tumblr or retweet on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey/status/1075819378216763393)!
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser)!


End file.
